El Asesino del Mundo
by Espiga
Summary: Diferentes asesinatos a lo largo de todo el planeta repiten inquietantes patrones comunes. El detective Carriedo y el detective Vargas son llamados a formar parte de un equipo internacional con la misión de detener al que podría ser el asesino en serie más peligroso del siglo.
1. 1 Antonio

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Os traigo detectives y asesinatos, además de dudas a cerca de lo regulares que serán las actualizaciones (¿espero ser medianamente constante?).**

 **Esta sigue sin ser la historia más oscura que comenté (todavía estoy en ello), pero sí que se queda a medio camino, así que advertencia de descripciones gráficas de muerte y violencia, supongo.**

 *** João y Antonio no son hermanos. Cambio de género de bastantes personajes, de momento Feliciano es Feliciana y Matthew es Madeleine.**

* * *

Llegaba tarde. Por supuesto que llegaba tarde. Era yo, al fin y al cabo. Creo que no he sido puntual en mis 29 años de vida, ¡hasta para nacer tardé un mes más de lo esperado! Si eso no es una declaración de intenciones no sé qué lo será.

Tamborileé con los dedos sobre el volante de mi pequeño coche rojo de alquiler, tatareando entre dientes la melodía de rock que sonaba en la radio. Estiré el cuello para ver la infinita línea de coches agolpados frente al mío. Con un suspiro abrí la bolsita de tomates cherrys y me metí uno en la boca, saboreando con ganas lo primero que comía esa mañana.

De momento mi impresión de los Estados Unidos era catastrófica. Había llegado la noche anterior, en un vuelo directo desde Barcelona, y había dormido en un hotel cutre con vistas al aeropuerto. Mi día desde las siete de la mañana (¡las siete! ¡y con jetlag! Normal que apenas fuese persona a esas horas) se resumía en haber conseguido el coche y conducir sin parar por esas rectísimas carreteras americanas, mirando el paisaje y preguntándome distraídamente si los estadounidenses de verdad conducían _tan_ despacio de normal o si el universo se había alineado en contra de que llegase medianamente a tiempo a la reunión.

No afirmo ni niego que decidiese ignorar todas las señales de regulación de velocidad, y pasase a todos los vehículos que podía, ¡pero es que hasta mi abuela en su motocicleta les adelantaría! ¿Por qué coches tan gigantescos si luego conducían como si fuesen cafeteras? ¿Tratando de compensar por algo? Me reí entre dientes, lanzando otro delicioso tomate a mi boca y masticando con ganas.

Y luego me había topado con ese enorme atasco para entrar en la ciudad, en el que por lo menos llevaba una hora. Me revolví en el sitio, tratando de alcanzar mi mochila en el asiento de atrás. Saqué el móvil y llamé al que iba a ser mi contacto principal aquí en EEUU.

-¡Alfred Jones al habla!- Contestó una voz inusualmente alta y entusiasta al tercer timbrazo.

-Ei, Jones, soy Carriedo.

-¡Carriedo!- Gritó el americano al otro lado. Sonreí divertido. Por lo que había intuido por mis anteriores conversaciones con él, el joven agente del FBI parecía un buen tío, enérgico y dedicado a su trabajo, pese a su actitud despreocupada. Del tipo de persona que curraba en esto motivado por sus ganas de ayudar de alguna manera, de los que creían en el sistema y querrían ser héroes. Solo esperaba que no fuese de los que se cegaban por esos mismos motivos.- ¿Dónde estás? ¡La reunión empezaba a las 9! ¡Casi todos están aquí ya!

Compuse una mueca y sujeté el móvil contra mi hombro, mientras buscaba dentro de la mochila mi cuaderno con todos los datos acerca del caso y la carpeta con los papeles que había recibido de Jones por mail.

-¿Casi? ¿No soy el único?- Pregunté curioso, lanzándole una mirada al reloj. Eran las 9:37.

-Nop.- Contestó el americano, haciendo un sonido de "pop" al final.- Tú y el italiano, tío.- Soltó una carcajada.- Hablando de clichés.

Me reí entre dientes, escaneando los papeles en busca del mapa con el edificio de la reunión.

-Estoy entrando, pero hay un embotellamiento tremendo. Así que estaré aquí atrapado durante al menos quince minutos más, por lo que veo.

-Ah, sí, es lo de siempre, los lunes por la mañana son horribles.- Contestó alegremente el agente.- El jefe está que echa humo, pero puedo cubriros unos veinte minutos más, después estáis por vuestra cuenta.

-Gracias, Jones, te debo una. Estaré allí en diez.- Respondí agradecido, dando un par de vueltas al mapa que sujetaba. Pan comido.

-¿No has dicho que al menos quince minutos de atasco?- Preguntó intrigado.

-¡Ahora te veo!- Exclamé alegremente, colgando.

Veamos. Entrecerré los ojos escaneando los huecos frente a mí y el ritmo dolorosamente lento al que se movía la fila. Debería haber un desvío, y según el mapa podía dar un rodeo y llegar al edificio por ese otro camino más largo.

Sonriendo, pisé el acelerador y di un volantazo, cambiando bruscamente de carril y adelantando mientras el resto de conductores pitaban enfurecidos. Casi me como uno de los coches, un elegante deportivo que presionó el claxon con todas sus fuerzas. Le saludé con la mano sin dejar de sonreír a modo de disculpa y seguí adelantando no del todo legalmente hasta que pillé el desvío. Por fin libre del embotellamiento principal aceleré con ganas, conduciendo disparado hacia el edificio del FBI.

En ocho minutos me encontraba atravesando la puerta, y los controles de seguridad, mochila al hombro, dirigiéndome hacia la recepción, donde un hombre asiático con expresión paciente estaba hablando por teléfono. Al acercarme me dirigió una sonrisa amable y me indicó para que esperase. Asentí sonriendo y me dediqué a apreciar la arquitectura del edificio. Mucho cristal y hormigón, dándole una apariencia profesional y moderna.

Canturreé por lo bajo, comparándolo con el edificio de la policía allá en Barcelona. João habría dicho algo sobre lo forrados que estaban los americanos. Dios, ya estaba echando de menos hasta a João. Si le dijera eso probablemente me pegaría. Nos conocíamos desde que entramos en la fuerza, pero a mi compañero portugués le encantaba fingir que no me adoraba. Contuve una mueca, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera.

Me pregunté cuanto tiempo me mantendría este caso lejos de casa. No es como si fuese la primera vez que me llamaban por algún trabajo en otro país, pero normalmente era solo como consultor. No quería ni imaginarme el papeleo que este caso en particular iba a suponer. Colaboración entre agencias y policías de distintas partes del mundo nunca era fácil.

Y que se estuvieran tomando la molestia de hacerlo solo hablaba de la magnitud del alcance de estos asesinatos.

Todavía no tenía todos los datos concretos, solo una idea vaga por lo que Jones me había enviado. Pero sin duda era algo grande. Por lo que había entendido yo no era el único detective venido de otro continente. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Perdone por hacerle esperar, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Dijo entonces el hombre de la recepción, colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndome un gesto educado de disculpa.

-¡No hay problema!- Sonreí ampliamente. El otro hombre casi pareció sobresaltarse. Uy, ¿tal vez había hablado muy alto? Me suele pasar, seguramente tenga que ver con venir de una familia muy numerosa. Para hacernos oír tenemos que gritar, y ya ni quiero hablar de las luchas por el baño que llenaron mi infancia y adolescencia, recuerdo haber llegado a empezar batallas campales por la ducha… El hombre de cabello negro carraspeó suavemente, volviendo a llamar mi atención a la conversación.- ¡Detective Antonio Fernández Carriedo!- Exclamé, cortando mis divagaciones y sobresaltando de nuevo al recepcionista.- Estoy aquí para una reunión, el agente Jones ha sido mi contacto.

-Oh, detective Carriedo, de España, por supuesto.- Respondió suavemente. Asentí con entusiasmo, a lo que el hombre alzó de manera casi imperceptible una fina ceja.- Están esperándole, sala de juntas, tercera planta a la derecha. El ascensor está aquí al fondo, no tiene pérdida.- Me dijo con tono amable. Le dediqué una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que tengas un buen día!- Grité mientras me dirigía hacia el ascensor casi corriendo. Estoy bastante seguro de que el recepcionista sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

Tatareé distraídamente, mientras trataba de organizar mis papeles. Eché un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. Escaneé mi pelo alborotado con mechones disparados en todas direcciones, mi camisa arrugada y mi sudadera roja de cremallera y capucha… uh…¿era eso una mancha de tomate? Me encogí de hombros y salí del ascensor. No estaba tan mal. João suele decir que tengo pintas de vagabundo daltónico. ¿Qué sabrá ese portugués de todas formas? Sonreí para mis adentros y llamé a la puerta de la sala indicada.

Sin esperar respuesta la abrí, sonriendo y avanzando al interior, analizando por el rabillo del ojo a todos los presentes.

Había cinco personas allí reunidas. Dos mujeres y tres hombres. En seguida reconocí a Alfred Jones, de pie y caminando hacia mí para recibirme con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¡Carriedo! Diez minutos clavados.- Me dijo en voz algo más baja, con una mueca divertida.- ¡Es un placer conocerte en persona al fin!- Habló de nuevo en voz alta.

-Lo mismo digo.- Contesté, respondiendo a su entusiasta apretón.- Siento llegar tarde. ¡El tráfico aquí es una pesadilla!- Dije, dirigiéndome al resto de los presentes.

-Sí, suele ser espantoso.- Respondió con una sonrisa empática una de las dos mujeres. Era bajita y con curvas, de largo cabello rubio ondulado, gafas y expresión amable. Por su postura parecía algo tímida, pero su tono de voz era suave y tranquilo, y generaba una sensación de confianza y seguridad. Apostaría algo a que sería un hacha en un interrogatorio.

-Y fácilmente predecible, detective Carriedo. En próximas reuniones espero la puntualidad requerida.- Dijo un hombre rubio de traje, con tono que apenas camuflaba un tinte de molestia. Le reconocí de inmediato, claro, era difícil olvidar esas cejas espesas y cara de pocos amigos: Arthur Kirkland, director del departamento y mi superior en este caso.- Ya no estás en España, aquí llegar a tiempo se considera un requisito.- Añadió con su pomposo acento inglés. Ya podía aventurarme a decir que ese tío era un gilipollas. Le dediqué una mueca interpretable como de disculpa.

-Claro, no volverá a ocurrir, si puedo evitarlo.- Contesté. Kirkland alzó una ceja ante mis últimas tres palabras. Me pregunté distraídamente si le costaría esfuerzo físico levantar toda esa masa de pelo.

-Eso espero, Carriedo. Tenemos algo importante entre manos, hay vidas en juego.- Añadió el director inglés. Sentí su acerada mirada verde escanearme de arriba abajo con aparente disgusto.- Y por favor, trate de vestirse de manera adecuada y profesional.- Suspiró el cejas.

Asentí teatralmente solemne, tratando de evitar resoplar. Llevaba una camisa, ¿qué era más profesional que eso? Además la ropa que llevo ayuda mucho a que la gente se forme una determinada idea sobre mí. Y entonces tienden a subestimarme. Lo que es muy, muy útil en mi línea de trabajo, la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Detective Carriedo?- Dijo entonces el tercer hombre, un enorme rubio (¿era yo el único moreno?) de expresión severa y afilados ojos azules. Su acento era claramente alemán. Se acercó hasta mí y me ofreció la mano, que no dudé en estrechar, agitándola enérgicamente.- Soy el doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt, he oído hablar mucho de usted, encantado.

-¡Espero que cosas buenas!- Repuse guiñando un ojo. El rubio parpadeó lentamente. Contuve una risa. ¡Oh, esto iba a ser divertido!

Me guardé para mí el hecho de que yo también hubiera oído hablar de él. Era uno de los mayores expertos forenses del mundo, y había publicado diversos artículos en revistas especializadas, e incluso un libro. Pese a su juventud era muy respetado en su campo, y su libro, a pesar de parecer haber sido escrito por un robot (me quedé dormido más de una vez), demostraba sus vastos conocimientos y exponía interesantes ejemplos prácticos diseccionados meticulosamente. La verdad es que había aprendido más sobre el propio Beilschmidt que sobre medicina forense, pero ese es uno de los inconvenientes de este trabajo: no puedo leer o ver una película o un cuadro sin analizar a la mente tras ellos automáticamente. Y normalmente eso era más interesante que lo que fuera que tratasen de contar.

Las personas reales siempre me han intrigado más que nada en el mundo.

-Agente Elizaveta Héderváry, de la Europol.- Se presentó la mujer que aun no había hablado. Tenía el pelo caoba recogido en una coleta, era esbelta y atlética, con una mirada firme y sonrisa segura.

Formé rápidamente un boceto sobre su personalidad. Parecía una persona de acción, de las que disfrutan estando fuera en el campo, arriesgándose, y no sepultada en papeleo relegada su mesa. Podía empatizar.

-¡Encantado!- Exclamé, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas antes de reparar en su mano abierta y recordar que eso era lo normal. Se la estreché también, disculpándome, ante su expresión divertida. Anoté mentalmente que tampoco parecía de esas personas que se toman excesivamente en serio a sí misma, al contrario que el inglés, por ejemplo. Probablemente trabajaríamos bien juntos.

-Madeleine Williams.- Acabó introduciéndose la mujer rubia que había hablado primero, dirigiéndome una sonrisa amable y dándome dos besos, lo que provocó que le correspondiese con una sonrisa agradecida.- De la policía de Canadá.

-¡Es un placer!- Repuse.- Detective Antonio Fernández Carriedo, recién llegado de Barcelona.

-Muy bien, y ahora, si hemos acabado con las presentaciones, vamos a centrarnos en por qué estáis aquí.- Interrumpió Kirkland, con un gesto de impaciencia.

-Aun no ha llegado el detective Vargas, jefe.- Informó Jones, para nada intimidado con la mirada furibunda que le dirigió el inglés.

-Lo que me faltaba ahora es tener que aguantar la puntualidad de un jodido italiano además de la del español.- Murmuró Kirkland para sí. Solo le escuché por ser el más cercano, pero supongo que no estaba destinado para mis oídos.- Vamos a empezar de todas formas, el señor Vargas se incorporará cuando sea que se digne en llegar. Jones, explica.

-Ok, jefe.- Repuso el americano animadamente, pulsando el mando para bajar la pantalla y encender el proyector. El escritorio del ordenador, con una imagen del propio Jones y una muchacha morena en bañador en lo que parecía la playa, parpadeó ante nosotros.- Ooops. Fallo mío.- Dijo el agente, para nada avergonzado, sonriendo.- Cancún, precioso sitio, la comida una pasada, no sé si habéis estado pero…

-¡Jones!- Rugió el director inglés, rojo de indignación.- ¡Céntrate!

-Claro, claro, a eso iba.- Se disculpó alegremente. Me reí entre dientes, disimulando cuando Kirkland clavó su mirada en mí. De reojo vi que Héderváry sonreía divertida y Williams lo hacía suavemente. El forense alemán parecía simplemente incómodo.

Jones abrió un archivo y el ambiente de la sala cambió por completo ante la imagen que apareció en la pantalla. Era una fotografía general de la escena del crimen. Mostraba un hombre desnudo colgado de un poste con la bandera americana en lo alto, con las extremidades extendidas. La piel y los músculos de sus brazos habían sido desgarrados en tiras que colgaban como flecos, y había plumas enganchadas a la carne, en pequeños intervalos. No supe decir si recordaba más a alas o a un atrapasueños macabro. Le habían arrancado la cabellera y había más plumas, grapadas alrededor de su cabeza, hacia arriba, como una especie de corona. Tenía los párpados cerrados, y sobre cada uno había un gran ojo dibujado color rojo. A sus pies, en la base del poste había cientos de objetos agolpados. Desde juguetes rotos a envoltorios de comida, casi como si hubieran vaciado un contenedor encima. El agente americano cambió la imagen a otro ángulo de la misma escena. Noté un retortijón en el estómago al ver más de cerca los irreconocibles brazos masacrados.

Nadie habló mientras diversas imágenes de lo mismo se sucedían. Cuando volvió a la primera fotografía el rostro de Jones era serio, y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-El nombre de la víctima es Thomas Harris, jefe de una importante compañía.- Dijo, con tono grave.- Fue hallado muerto hace dos semanas en medio del parque de una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Las Vegas, Nevada.

-¿Thomas Harris? ¿Cómo el escritor de Hannibal?- Murmuró Williams, para sí misma, con una mueca irónica. No pude evitar asentir, encontrando la casualidad algo perturbadora pese a lo común del apellido.

-Al menos nadie se ha comido el hígado de nadie, ¿no?- Musitó Héderváry, levantando las cejas con expresión sarcástica.

-Lo encontraron unos críos que estaban haciendo pellas, a primera hora de la mañana.- Continuó Kirkland, ajeno a esto.- Colgado en lo alto del poste de la bandera, tal y como muestran las imágenes. No es un lugar frecuente de paso, está bastante alejado del centro, el típico sitio dónde van los adolescentes a saltarse las clases y fumar.

-Los pobres chavales estaban bastante traumatizados.- Aportó Jones, con un gesto de disgusto.- Y no les culpo. Creedme que ver esto en directo no es bonito.- Señaló la pantalla y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y cuál es la relación con el resto de casos? Porque fallo en ver un modus operandi si vuestra teoría del asesino serial es correcta.- Preguntó Héderváry, cruzándose de brazos con semblante centrado. Sonreí un poco ante su enfoque directo.

Beilschmidt asintió, de acuerdo con la agente de la Europol, revisando sus notas perfectamente organizadas en un portafolios que dejaba a mi triste carpeta por los suelos.

-En el caso del señor Harris, la muerte fue causada por un disparo a la cabeza, a modo de ejecución.- Dijo con tono monocorde.- En cambio el resto informes de víctimas que nos habéis hecho llegar muestran distintas causas. Desde arma blanca hasta ahogamiento. A primera vista nada indica que estemos hablando de un mismo sujeto.

Kirkland chasqueó la lengua.

-Exacto. A primera vista.- Apuntó.- Es por eso por lo que estáis aquí.- Se giró hacia la policía canadiense.- ¿Williams?

La mujer rubia asintió, acercándose hasta el ordenador y abriendo un nuevo archivo. Se recolocó las gafas y seleccionó una serie de imágenes y datos que fue pasando en la pantalla. Pese a haber visto antes fotografías y el informe de los casos, no pude evitar un ligero escalofrío. Daba igual cuantos escenarios macabros hubiera presenciado, tendría que ser de piedra para que no me afectase.

Proyectados aparecían distintos ángulos de una mujer joven, desnuda sobre una capa de hojas teñidas con su sangre. Lo más extraño era el hecho de que su boca estaba cosida.

-Amy Roy, 25 años, trabajaba como diplomática en Quebec.- Explicó Williams con su tono suave.- Apareció en Johnsons Crossing hace tres meses, en el territorio del Yucón, tras haber sido reportada como desaparecida una semana atrás.

-¿Se supone que esto tiene que convencernos de que es el mismo sujeto?- Preguntó la agente morena, escéptica.- No veo nada en común.

-¿Son hojas de arce?- Intervine de pronto, fijándome en ese detalle. No aparecía en el informe, pero…

Kirkland me dedicó una mirada evaluadora.

-Sí que lo son, Carriedo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron con estrépito, dando paso a un hombre vestido de manera demasiado elegante como para venir a trabajar, que entró avanzando a grandes zancadas. Ladeé la cabeza curioso, obteniendo un mejor vistazo. Era bajito, de pelo oscuro, y portaba una de las mejores expresiones de cabreo que he visto en mi vida. Llevaba un sofisticado traje gris perla, con camisa, chaleco y corbata, como recién salido de la alfombra roja. El tipo, detective Vargas supongo, se dedicó lanzarnos a todos una mirada furibunda, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, nos señaló con el dedo.

-¿Cuál de vosotros es el cabrón dueño de ese coche rojo?


	2. 2 Lovino I

**EI, he vuelto. Más o menos.**

 **Llevaba con esto escrito desde hace como un mes, pero llevo a medias el resto de la narración de Lovi. Y al final he dicho "bah, subo lo que tengo y ya habrá un Lovino POV parte dos", total se me estaba alargando. Así que aquí está.**

 ***Se me olvidó comentarlo, pero Madeleine y Alfred tampoco están emparentados. Feliciano es Feliciana. Y creo que eso es todo.**

 **Me ha costado definir al Lovino de este fic (el pobre tiene problemas en la vida, me encanta torturarle), pero espero que esté convincente.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Se podría decir que había empezado el día con el puto pie izquierdo. O se podría decir que todos los gilipollas de este jodido país se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Aparentemente, los americanos no solo no sabían conducir, sino que además se las apañaban para generar atascos infinitos cuando yo ya llegaba tarde. Aunque tampoco es que fuese culpa mía que a algún idiota se le hubiese ocurrido programar la reunión tan dolorosamente pronto.

Cuando por fin llegué al edificio, con una hora de retraso y un par de rozaduras en la pintura de mi deportivo de alquiler, veía rojo. Literalmente. Y por supuesto reconocí en el acto el inolvidable coche color tomate aparcado a la entrada, como burlándose de mí. Ese hijo de puta casi nos había estrellado antes, en el embotellamiento de los cojones, mientras adelantaba como un degenerado (no es como si yo estuviera tratando de hacer lo mismo).

Entré en la sala indicada por el recepcionista de pelo cortado a lo cazo rechinando los dientes. El hombre asiático apenas había parpadeado cuando le abordé echando humo, en cambio los seis individuos de la habitación de juntas parecían pillados por sorpresa. Apenas les presté atención a parte de para clavarles dagas con la mirada. En ese momento olvidé los consejos de mi hermana sobre contar hasta diez y esas chorradas, mi mente centrada en la mierda de mañana que estaba teniendo y en ese puto coche rojo que casi había acabado con mi vida, cuyo conductor se había limitado a agitar la mano hacia mí como burlándose.

La pregunta había abandonado mis labios antes de que me diese tiempo a pensarlo dos veces. Y a la mierda con las primeras impresiones y el buen ambiente de trabajo.

-¿Cuál de vosotros es el cabrón dueño de ese coche rojo?- Seis pares de ojos parpadearon en mi dirección.

-Detective Vargas, que honor que por fin decida acompañarnos.- Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio sucio, el primero en recuperarse de mi exabrupto. Tendría mi estatura y vestía un traje espantoso. Sus ojos eran verde claro, pero quedaban ensombrecidos por unas cejas del tamaño de cepillos. Tenía nariz de botón, arrugada en una expresión de desagrado y cientos de diminutas pecas adornaban su piel lechosa. Tuve unas ganas repentinas de dibujarle, sería fácil, con todos esos rasgos tan característicos.

-Director Kirkland.- Saludé, carraspeando y tratando de contener mi enfado.

-El coche puede que sea el mío.- Interrumpió entonces otro hombre, frotándose la nuca con una mueca de disculpa. Le miré de arriba abajo. Era más alto que yo, con una mata de pelo caoba que parecía el hogar de algún pájaro, piel olivácea, con pequeñas pecas provocadas por el sol sobre su nariz recta y pómulos marcados. Vestía como si hubiera conseguido su ropa del primer contenedor que había encontrado y hubiese decidido que quería lograr la combinación de colores más horrenda del mundo. Froté los dedos de mi mano derecha entre sí de forma inconsciente, deseando tener un lápiz o un carboncillo para poder plasmar sus rasgos en papel. O un cigarrillo, tampoco diría que no a un cigarrillo.

Alcé una ceja lentamente, encarando su sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Sí?- Pregunté con todo el veneno que pude.- Pues haber si aprendes a conducir.- Escupí. El tipo se quedó mirándome y sonrió avergonzado, pero no muy arrepentido.

-Ah, supongo que nos hemos cruzado hoy.- Se las apañó para que sonara a medio camino entre una afirmación y una pregunta.- Siento esa primera impresión.- Extendió una mano hacia mí con una ancha sonrisa.- Detective Carriedo, encantado.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.- Gruñí entre dientes, pero estreché su mano igualmente, forzado por una vocecilla sospechosamente parecida a mi hermana pequeña, Feliciana, sonando en mi cabeza.

El resto de integrantes de la sala procedieron a presentarse. El americano con demasiado puto entusiasmo para ser por la mañana, la guapa mujer rubia de ojos violáceos con dos besos a los que respondí gustoso, y la agente europea de cabello castaño con un firme apretón de manos.

Traté de grabar los rasgos de todos en mi mente para poder dibujarlos luego. Me alegré de haber traído uno de mis cuadernos de retratos. O, como los llamaba Feli, mis libretas de coleccionar personas. Según mi _sorella_ , es un hábito casi compulsivo por mi parte, generado por mi incapacidad patológica para lidiar con las relaciones humanas de manera normal, rozando la personalidad obsesivo compulsiva como forma de afrontar mi ansiedad. Para mí lleva su licenciatura en psicología demasiado lejos, y su manía de convertirme en su caso de estudio me toca bastante los cojones.

Clavé mi mirada en la única persona que aun no se había presentado, un enorme rubio desafortunadamente familiar, con cara de patata, que estaba plantado ante mí con su indiscutible aire de tanque repeinado, extendiendo una mano.

-Ni se te ocurra, bastardo.- Siseé.

Mi cuñado carraspeó y volvió a sentarse.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Lovino.- Dijo, con su tono de autómata. Le enseñé el dedo de en medio y me situé en una de las sillas vacías.

El alemán con el que por algún motivo mi hermana había decidido casarse me dedicó una mirada imperturbable, sus fríos ojos azules poniéndome la carne de gallina a mi pesar. Agradecí a los dioses de la genética que mis dos sobrinas hubiesen heredado el amable tono avellana de Feliciana.

Suspiré con frustración. Era simplemente mi suerte que volviésemos a coincidir en un caso al otro lado del mundo. Por supuesto lo había sabido de antemano (Feli me llama todos los días, al fin y al cabo), pero me había negado en rotundo a compartir hotel con el tanque, y mucho menos alquilar un coche juntos, así al menos me aseguraba de no verle más de lo indispensable.

La peor parte de tener a la patata por cuñado era saber que fui yo el causante indirecto de que Feliciana y él se hubieran conocido, al coincidir con el forense germano en uno de mis primeros casos, hacía ya cinco años. Y ahora mi _sorella_ y el tanque vivían en Hamburgo, y si bien no ver la cara de pared de Ludwig era una bendición, echaba de menos a mis sobrinas, e incluso a Feli, pese a sus llamadas casi diarias para comprobar si su descarriado hermano mayor había conseguido no matarse siendo un inepto social o metiéndose de cabeza en el peligro.

-¿Os conocíais?- Preguntó con tono curioso Héderváry.

Yo gruñí por toda respuesta.

-Es mi cuñado.- Por supuesto que el perfecto macho patata tenía que contestar.- Su hermana y yo estamos casados.

-Sí, ese suele ser el significado de cuñado.- Espeté sarcástico, cruzándome de brazos sin mirarles.

Kirkland tenía los labios fruncidos en una fina línea, sus ojos apenas visibles bajo esas cejas selváticas.

-Suficiente. Vamos a mantener esto a un nivel profesional, señores.- Cortó el director inglés.- Jones, continúa con el caso.

El americano de vibrantes ojos azul cielo asintió vigorosamente. Me pregunté cómo podría captar en mi dibujo esa energía constante. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, la necesidad de encerrar todos sus rostros en mi cuaderno creciendo por momentos. Tal vez mi hermana y psicóloga a tiempo parcial no iba tan desencaminada cuando lo llamaba una compulsión.

Centré mi atención en la pantalla, donde los archivos de los casos que me habían enviado estaban abiertos.

-Retomando el caso de Amy Roy.- Empezó el americano, abriendo una de las imágenes. Mostraba el plano general de la escena del crimen, el cuerpo de una hermosa muchacha tendida boca arriba en medio de un bosque, su piel blanca desnuda contrastando con el rojo intenso de la capa de hojas bajo ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca estaba cosida con hilo carmesí. Me incliné hacia delante en el asiento. Me seguía causando la misma impresión que cuando Jones me envió las fotos, pero a toda resolución el efecto era mayor.- Se determinó que la muerte había sido causada por la pérdida de sangre.

-Shock hipovolémico.- Asintió el cara de bratwurst sin apartar su expresión de su constante imitación de un ladrillo.

-Sí, se desangró debido acortes tanto en muñecas como en tobillos.- Comentó Williams, en un tono bajo.- Encontramos restos de narcóticos en su sistema. Probablemente fue drogada durante todo el viaje desde donde fue abducida hasta Johnsons Crossing.

-¿Sabemos dónde estaba cuando la secuestró?- Preguntó Héderváry.

-Quebec.- Contestó el director inglés.

-O sea que nuestro supuesto asesino global no tiene problemas para desplazarse.- Comentó la agente de la Europol con expresión algo escéptica.

-Pero, suponiendo que sea el mismo sujeto en todos los asesinatos, siempre utiliza ciudades grandes como punto de partida, ¿no?- Inquirió el detective español, gesticulando como si estuviera espantando moscas imaginarias, moviéndose inquieto hacia delante y hacia atrás en su silla, levantando las patas delanteras y provocando un tic en el ojo del director inglés.- Quiero decir, según los datos de los siete casos que nos habéis enviado, todas las víctimas desaparecen en urbes importantes y los cuerpos aparecen en otro lugar, del gusto del asesino, donde se recrea en la escenografía. Ese lugar de su elección debe de estar cuidadosamente escogido, o no se molestaría en atravesar todo un país.

Alcé una ceja. Vaya, así que no era completamente idiota pese a lo que pudiera parecer con sus pintas de universitario con resaca y mucho café en el cuerpo.

-Su amplia capacidad de movilidad de un lugar a otro nos deja muy poco margen respecto al trabajo del supuesto sujeto.- Añadió Williams asintiendo y cambiando la imagen de la pantalla a un mosaico de fotos de todos los casos.- No hay muchas profesiones que den tanto margen de desplazamiento.

-Sigo sin verlo.- Dijo en tono plano el forense alemán.- No hay nada en común en ninguno de los casos. Nada coincide. Es suponer demasiado.

-Por mucho que me joda coincido con Beilschmidt.- Interrumpí.- Estamos basándonos en una hipótesis apenas sostenida en datos concretos.- Me levanté y fui hasta la pantalla, señalando con un golpe cada imagen según hablaba, ignorando la mirada irritada de Kirkland.- Francia, Japón, China, Inglaterra, Egipto, Canadá y Estados Unidos. En ese orden. Decapitación, arma blanca, ahogamiento, arma de fuego, enterrado vivo, desangrada, disparo a quemarropa. En cinco años a intervalos no regulares.- Fui marcando cada punto con un gesto cortante.- A parte de un gusto cuestionable por escenografías casi artísticas y el hecho de raptar a sus víctimas de un núcleo importante, retenerlas durante tiempo variable y asesinarlas en otro lugar, no hay nada en común. He desdeñado como obra de un asesinos seriales casos con muchas más similitudes. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- Finalicé, abandonando la pantalla y dejándome caer en la silla, casi hundiéndome mientras les retaba con la mirada a contradecirme.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido?- Preguntó Carriedo, mirándome fijamente, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, de forma que el nido de pájaro al que llamaba pelo rebotara ligeramente. Observé sin hablar sus ojos verde bosque, cerrando la mano en un puño para evitar buscar un lápiz o tabaco, lo que fuera, centrándome en memorizarle. Su tono no había sido enjuiciador, sino más bien curioso, pero eso no ayudaba a calmar mi ligera ansiedad. Fruncí más el ceño y el detective alzó las manos en gesto conciliador.- Dices que crees que no hay nada en común y que perdemos el tiempo. Pero claramente no piensas así, no habrías hecho todo el viaje desde Italia si lo creyeras. Ya conocías los datos, todos lo hacíamos. Así que imagino que si estamos aquí es porque el instinto, la intuición, la experiencia o lo que sea nos dice que hay algo más.- Se encogió de hombros ante el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, echándose hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisa despreocupada, mirándonos con ojos chispeantes.- O al menos ese es mi caso.

Cerré la boca en una fina línea, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla. Era cierto, y eso es lo que me jodía. Si accedí a venir fue porque había algo en todos los casos. En esas imágenes víctimas en distintas puntas del mundo, rodeados de un ambiente irreal particularmente creado por el asesino. Esas complejas escenografías llevaban obsesionándome desde que las vi por primera vez. De hecho no había podido dejar de dibujarlas de forma compulsiva, preocupando bastante a mi _sorella_ cuando vino a visitarme. Tampoco era algo nuevo: yo llenando hojas y hojas con dibujos de casos que me intrigaban o perturbaban de manera especial era una historia jodidamente vieja, desde mis primeros días como policía de homicidios.

Es una forma de sacarlo de mi cabeza, todo es mucho más claro cuando son líneas en una hoja en blanco. Y si todas las paredes de mi piso acababan cubiertas de dibujos de grotescos asesinatos como si fuese una especie de psicópata perturbado de película mala no era culpa mía.

-Supongo que es cierto.- Concedió Héderváry con una mueca. Los rasgos de líneas rectas pero suaves de la agente europea me hacían pensar en la diosa cazadora de la mitología grecorromana, por algún motivo. Tal vez era su pose batalladora.- Pero estaréis de acuerdo en que necesitamos hechos concretos antes de aceptar como cierta esa teoría. Aunque imagino que de momento podemos trabajar con hipótesis.

La gran patata rubia suspiró pesadamente como si nos estuviera perdonando la vida a todos. Imagino que hasta ese indicio de expresividad era un éxito en el que mi hermanita se regodearía.

-De acuerdo, hipótesis, entonces.- Dijo el forense alemán , sacando una tableta electrónica de su cartera de cuero y revisando varias de sus imágenes y notas.- En todos los casos hay restos de drogas en el sistema de las víctimas, de fácil acceso en la calle, no vamos a conseguir nada rastreando el origen.

Kirkland, que llevaba un rato sorprendentemente callado, volvió a levantarse, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión casi de superioridad apenas camuflada en su cara.

-Bueno, señores, señoras, espero que no pensaran que les habíamos reunido aquí sin tener algo sólido.- Comentó, alzando ligeramente la barbilla. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su tono y repentina decisión de tratarnos de usted.- Reunir un equipo internacional no es tarea fácil, como sabrán. Requiere un caso de grandes proporciones y algo mejor que una hipótesis.- Explicó, ajustándose su jodidamente horrenda corbata.- Todos están aquí por voluntad propia, me aceptan como su superior en este trabajo y están dispuestos a desplazarse a donde sea necesario. Esas eran las condiciones que les comunicamos...

-Sí, sí.- Agité una mano, impaciente.- Ni una puta cosa nueva, ya sabemos todo eso.

El inglés apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos ocultos bajo el masivo ceño que me dirigía.

-Si me dejas acabar, detective Vargas, tal vez pueda llegar a esa parte.- Informó con todo el veneno posible pese a su tono educado. Carraspeó.- Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, no estáis aquí por vuestra cara bonita.- Hizo una mueca que expresaba claramente lo "bonitas" que le parecían nuestras caras, el tratamiento formal olvidado.- Sois… expertos en distintos campos o habéis destacado a lo largo de vuestra carrera.- Casi parecía dolerle reconocerlo.- Beilschmidt es de los mejores médicos forenses en la actualidad, Williams fue la primera de su promoción y tiene un expediente impecable como detective de homicidios además de estudios en psicología, Héderváry ha trabajado en crímenes internacionales con anterioridad y tiene una intensa carrera militar con condecoraciones, Carriedo está especializado en criminología, psicopatología criminal, perfiles y patrones de comportamiento.- Miró brevemente al desaliñado detective español como si no acabase de creérselo.- Jones es uno de los mejores agentes del FBI, teniendo en cuenta su juventud, experto en criminalística.- Concedió ignorando la sonrisa del americano. Me miró fijamente, con una ceja amazónica alzada.- Y por último: Vargas, altamente recomendado por algunos de sus superiores y tremendamente criticado por otros.- Me revolví en la silla, incómodo ante la atenta mirada del director. No me gustaba por dónde iba esto.- Expediente impecable en cuanto a casos resueltos, pero varias detenciones por distintos motivos desde la adolescencia, además de unos cuantos arrestos: conducta violenta, intoxicación, agresión a un superior, allanamiento, amenazas a…

-Entendido.- Siseé cortante, tratando a duras penas de contener mi creciente enfado. Notaba las manos temblarme ligeramente. No solo ese puto inglés sacaba mis trapos sucios ante todos, con ese tono enjuiciador, sino que yo era el único en ser expuesto de esa manera. Cerré las palmas en puños, deseando poder golpear la cara de ese capullo hasta oír algo partirse. Me centré en imaginar mi libreta de dibujos, trazando líneas mentales de cómo iba a abocetar los rasgos de todos los presentes, dejando a mi cerebro centrarse en las curvas y las rectas, las sombras y las luces, casi podía sentir el tacto del grafito entre mis dedos. Notaba las miradas del resto de policías sobre mí. Si no me calmaba iba a empezar a hiperventilar. Joder. Se suponía que tenía mi ansiedad bajo control y últimamente llevaba mejor mis problemas de ira, o mi "fuerte temperamento", como decía Feli.

-¡Bueno!- Gritó de repente Carriedo, con un tono tan escandaloso que nos hizo dar un respingo a todos (excepto a Jones). El español se había levantado y nos dirigía una sonrisa de lado a lado, frotándose las manos entre sí con entusiasmo.- ¡No sé vosotros pero yo podría usar un descanso ahora mismo!

-¡Carriedo!- Ladró Kirkland, casi púrpura de enfado.- ¡No hemos acabado! ¡Haz el favor de sentarte!

-Tranquilo, Kirkland, no planeo escaparme.- Contestó alegremente el detective, avanzando hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo.- ¡Pero es hora del almuerzo! No puedo saltarme el almuerzo. El almuerzo es sagrado, al nivel de la siesta.

El director inglés parecía a punto de explotar. Jones, en cambio, asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Me muero de hambre! No les diría que no a unos donuts ahora mismo.- Comentó, levantándose también y poniendo una mano en mi hombro. La miré como si fuese una víbora.- Os enseño la cafetería, los bollos no están nada mal aunque evitad el café, nuestra máquina tiene el título de servir el peor a nivel mundial, creedme si os digo que es mejor beber tierra.

Williams sonrió suavemente y abrió la puerta tras dirigirle un educado gesto al director. Héderváry se encogió de hombros.

-Por qué no.- Dijo simplemente, siguiendo al grupo. Yo avanzaba forzadamente bajo el agarre de acero del americano.

Mi cuñado sacudió la cabeza con gesto casi perplejo, volviendo a sus notas con el aire resignado de quien trata con niños.

-Te traeré unos donuts de chocolate.- Dijo Jones, palmeando la espalda del inglés, que a estas alturas estaba lívido de indignación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez los cinco estuvimos en el pasillo. Jones suspiró e hizo una mueca, recolocándose sus gafas.

-¡Buena salida, Carriedo!- Exclamó, levantando una mano para que el español la chocara con una sonrisa.- Aunque espero que sepas que tras esto estás en la lista negra de Kirkland hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El detective se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que ya estaba en los primeros puestos.- Comentó alegremente.

Jones me dio palmaditas en el hombro, liberándome y riendo hacia el español. Les miré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué decías sobre esos fantásticos bollos, Jones?- Interrumpió la agente morena de la Europol, sonriendo de lado.- Porque espero que no fuese todo palabrería.

-¡Nop! ¡Seguidme y preparaos para probar los mejores donuts que os habéis llevado a la boca!- Rió el americano, gesticulando hacia el fondo del pasillo y liderando la marcha.

Carriedo se quedó algo rezagado, canturreando para sí y mirando hacia el techo como un idiota. Le miré con una ceja alzada. ¿En serio este hombre era un detective respetado? Volví a frotar los dedos de mi mano derecha entre sí de forma inconsciente, aun algo agitado tras tener que escuchar un recordatorio de mis peores decisiones vitales cortesía de Kirkland.

-¿Vienes a echar un cigarro?- Preguntó entonces el detective moreno, sobresaltándome.

Gruñí algo interpretable tanto por sí como por no. Obviamente el idiota pensó que era un sí, porque me dedicó una sonrisa boba y echó a andar hacia la salida de emergencia, gesticulando para que le siguiera.


	3. 2 Lovino II

**¡Parte dos! (me he sorprendido a mi misma teniéndolo tan pronto)**

 **En el siguiente cap volverá el punto de vista de Antonio (; Espero que os guste, gracias por leer**

* * *

Con un suspiro y sin relajar mi ceño seguí al detective hasta la escalera de incendios exterior. Carriedo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y me extendió uno. Valoré rechazarlo y sacar mi papel de fumar, pero acabó ganando la opción gratuita. Acepté el piti y jugueteé con mi mechero un segundo, antes de encenderlo y dar una profunda calada. Exhalé el humo con satisfacción, reclinándome en la baranda de la escalera. De reojo observé a Carriedo, que se había sentado en los escalones y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared del edificio, cabeza alzada y ojos entrecerrados.

Fruncí el ceño más pronunciadamente.

-¿Tú no fumas?

El español alzó la mirada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y visita por los mundos de yupi, de los que parecía ser ciudadano honorario.

-¿Uh?- Me dirigió una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Se podía ser más idiota?- ¡Oh! ¡No, no! Yo no fumo.

Parpadeé un par de veces, clavando mi mirada en él, con mi mejor cara de póker. ¿Me estaba vacilando? Él sonreía hacia las vistas de la calle bajo nosotros, ajeno a mi escrutinio.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Llevas un puto paquete de tabaco encima. Me has dicho de salir a fumar. ¿Qué cojones haces aquí si no?

Esta vez fue Carriedo el que parpadeó inexpresivo en mi dirección.

-¿Ofrecerte un cigarro? Parecía que lo necesitabas.

Abrí y cerré la boca.

-Ya.- Murmuré al final, sacudiendo la cabeza. No merecía la puta pena.

El detective me miró un largo momento, hasta que de repente rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotando aun más el desastroso nido de pájaro.

-¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a por qué llevo tabaco si no fumo!- Resistí las ganas de rodar los ojos. Definitivamente no me explicaba que fuese un detective reconocido.- Siempre llevo una cajetilla encima, viene bien cuando tienes que lidiar con testigos nerviosos o ciertos tipos de interrogatorio, ya sabes.

… No, la verdad es que no era precisamente un experto en lidiar con gente en general, y esa parte del trabajo no era mi preferida. De hecho mis compañeros y jefes tendían a no dejarme cerca de la sala de interrogatorios si podían evitarlo, a no ser que mi archiconocida agresividad fuera necesaria.

-Ya.

-Ayuda a que la gente se relaje.- Añadió Carriedo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y estás planeando interrogarme o algo?

-Nah, solo intentando compensar por lo del coche de esta mañana.

-Ya, pues buena suerte con eso, capullo, no va a ser tan fácil.

-Contaba con ello.- Respondió sonriendo. Entrecerré los ojos, irritado, y expulsé el humo directamente en su cara, mirando con satisfacción cómo le entraba un ataque de tos y se le humedecían los ojos.

-Bastardo.- Gruñí para mis adentros, girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia la calle, ignorando deliberadamente al otro detective, pretendiendo disfrutar del puto cigarrillo en paz. No pasaron ni dos minutos de silencio antes de que la voz excesivamente alegre y distraída del jodido Carriedo interrumpiera.

-¿Y de qué parte de Italia eres?

-Nápoles.

-¡Oh! ¡Una vez estuve en Nápoles! Es una ciudad fascinante… La gente, digo, los edificios también, supongo, al menos eso era lo que decía Francis. Yo la verdad es que nunca le he cogido el gusto a eso de mirar ruinas y trozos de columnas antiguas. Una columna es una columna, ¿sabes? Me da igual si tiene dos mil años. Sé que se supone que los siglos le dan valor, pero siempre he pensado que lo interesante era la gente que la construyó y no la columna en sí, así que verla no me va a dejar con síndrome de Stendhal ni nada. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado eso? Supongo que hace falta tener auténtica conexión con una obra de arte para que te de vértigo verla. Debes de ser un tipo de persona extremadamente sensible, porque, en serio, ¿alucinaciones por ver una iglesia bonita? ¡En fin! Imagino que no tengo lo que hay que tener. ¿Sabías que también lo llaman síndrome de Florencia? ¿Has estado en Florencia?

Cuenta hasta diez, Lovino. Tranquilidad. Uno, dos, tres…

-Sí.

-Yo fui cuando aun estaba estudiando, con unos cuantos amigos. Solo recuerdo que llovió los dos días que estuvimos, y que nos perdimos y acabamos cruzando el río cuando se suponía que nuestro albergue estaba al otro lado. Al final resultó que el albergue era una estafa y dormimos en un portal, que al parecer era la entrada de un convento de monjas, así que te imaginas la escena por la mañana, lo peor es que ninguno sabíamos italiano, así que cuando llegó la policía…

… Cuatro, cinco… ¿No sabía cómo cerrar la puta boca? ¿Le había dado en algún momento la impresión de que quería su compañía?… siete…

Carriedo continuó parloteando con aire ido durante todo lo que me duró el cigarro, ajeno a mi creciente frustración.

-… Y por eso Hitler tiene parte de la culpa de que el rosa se asocie a las niñas… ¡Ei! ¿Has visto a esa señora con el perro que acaba de pasar? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que era la persona a la que el hombre del periódico estaba esperando antes. ¡Y el pobre se acaba de ir justo ahora!

-¿No puedes callarte?- Solté de pronto, cortando al detective por lo sano. Me encogí interiormente. Sabía que Feli estaría decepcionada conmigo por volver a fallar en el tema de ser razonablemente sociable, pero no podía aguantar más la incesante cháchara del español. Me estaba entrando dolor de cabeza, yo en ningún momento había querido darle pie. Y ahora que ya le había interrumpido tenía que cagarla aun más, por supuesto. Las palabras escaparon de mi boca sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.- ¿O es físicamente imposible para ti dejar de hablar? No me interesa. No me interesa tu puta vida, ni tus opiniones, ni nada de lo que tengas que decirme. No sé por qué te he dado la impresión de que quería que fuésemos amiguitos, pero estás equivocado. Déjame en paz.- Feli se pondría a llorar de desesperación si estuviese aquí. No solo me las había apañado para ser desagradable el primer día, sino que ahora probablemente me había ganado un nuevo enemigo. Dejarlo en mis manos para poner en mi contra a mis compañeros de trabajo y aislarme como un paria en apenas dos minutos.

Me centré en mi respiración, tratando de calmar mi ansiedad. Aplasté el cigarrillo consumido con manos temblorosas y me apresuré a sacar una papeleta para liarme otro. Ojalá tuviera mis putos cuadernos de dibujo ahora mismo.

El silencio se alargó y yo pensé que eso era todo. Que el detective se largaría indignado y me odiaría y todos felices.

-¡Oh, claro, perdona!- Escuché una risa avergonzada cortando el silencio y giré la cabeza para mirar a Carriedo con incredulidad.- A veces no me doy cuenta de que empiezo a divagar y hablar sin parar, y la gente se molesta. ¡Culpa mía! Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a que mis compañeros estén más que resignados a mi incontinencia verbal.- Volvió a reírse y se pasó una mano por el pelo, provocando que ese desordenado remolino quedase apuntando hacia arriba, antes de sacudir su cabeza y hacer que volviera a sus acostumbradas todas direcciones.

-Ya. Bueno.- Murmuré, algo inseguro. Normalmente la gente no seguía sonriendo después de que le dijeran que se callase la puta boca.- Prueba a pensar para ti, me han dicho que funciona.- Ante la duda: sarcasmo.

-¡No eres el primero en decírmelo!- Volvió a reír Carriedo.- A João le caerías bien, es mi compañero en la policía de Barcelona y… yyyyy supongo que te da igual, vale, lo pillo, me callo.

Gruñí mi acuerdo, negando levemente con la cabeza. No me podía creer que una persona como Carriedo existiera. Y menos en este trabajo. Suspirando, di una última calada al cigarro, irguiéndome y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Deberíamos volver antes de que a Kirkland le entre una úlcera.- Comenté con tono neutro.- Aunque pensándolo bien me importa una puta mierda lo que le pase a Kirkland.- Añadí más para mí que para que fuera escuchado.

Carriedo asintió vigorosamente. Yo, por algún motivo, no podía apartar mi mirada de sus mechones de pelo disparados en todas direcciones, rebotando con el balanceo de su cabeza. Era hipnótico y levemente molesto, como cuando te fijas en que una persona tiene un trozo de lechuga entre los dientes y no puedes dejar de mirarlo con fascinación. Como un picor que no puedes rascarte. Sacudiendo la cabeza me encaminé por el pasillo.

En el camino de vuelta a la sala de la reunión, el detective español se mantuvo inusualmente callado. Alcé una ceja en silencio, mirándole de reojo. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, la mirada perdida en un punto por encima de mi cabeza. Al parecer el hombre tenía dos modalidades: perdido en Babia o hablando sin parar como si le pagaran por ello. No era como si me importara, y definitivamente no iba a sentirme mal por mandarle callar de una puta vez. No.

-¡Carriedo! ¡Luigi!- Gritó la voz del americano justo cuando íbamos a entrar en la sala. Me giré para encarar a Jones, que venía hacia nosotros dando grandes zancadas, seguido por Williams y Héderváry, ambas con un vaso de café en las manos. Maldije para mis adentros no haber ido a la cafetería. En ese momento daría un brazo por un café.

-Es Vargas, gilipollas.- Gruñí, mordiéndome luego la lengua. Pero el tipo se lo buscaba, me daba igual lo que pensara Feli sobre mis habilidades sociales.

El agente americano tuvo la poca vergüenza de componer un mohín.

-No vas a librarte de un mote si vamos a trabajar juntos, Vargas.- Repuso con tono alegre.- ¡Así que Luigi!

Le hice un corte de mangas acompañado por mi mejor cara de póker.

Entramos en la sala sin más discusión. Yo contando hasta diez para tratar de convencerme de que romperle la nariz al agente del FBI sería muy mala idea.

Kirkland estaba de pie al lado de la pantalla, sus ojos entrecerrados, de forma que apenas se veían bajo esas enormes cejas, y la boca en una fina línea.

-Espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro almuerzo.- Dijo con tono envenenado.

-¡Mucho!- Respondió Jones, pasando por alto el sarcasmo.- Y te he traído medio donut. Eran dos enteros originalmente, pero han sufrido bajas.- Guiñó un ojo ante el nada impresionado director inglés.

-Jones, tú y yo ya hablaremos.- Gruñó por lo bajo Kirkland.

-¡Cuando quieras, Iggy, jefe, señor!

-¡Te he dicho que olvides ese jodido mote!- Siseó el inglés, de nuevo rojo de indignación. Sonreí abiertamente, complacido ante el sufrimiento del director.

Les interrumpió una severa tos. Por supuesto la patata tenía que arruinar el momento y recordarnos a todos lo profesional que era.

-Deberíamos retomar el caso.- Dijo el macho patatas con su tono monocorde. Me pregunté si se habría movido de su silla para nada durante el descanso. No lo parecía.

El director carraspeó, ajustándose la espantosa corbata.

-Cierto. Si hacéis el favor de sentaros.- Ordenó Kirkland, volviendo su atención a la pantalla, donde de nuevo se desplegaba la información de todos los casos.- Como decía antes, la construcción de un equipo internacional es necesaria si queremos atrapar al sujeto. Y por supuesto tenemos cierta información que colabora en gran medida a la hipótesis del asesino en serie global. De hecho casi lo confirma. No os habríamos llamado de no tener algo concreto, como ya he comentado. No os lo hicimos llegar por correo por ser un asunto protegido de la prensa y altamente confidencial.- Nos escaneó con la mirada y señaló hacia el agente rubio.- ¿Jones?

-Marchando jefe.- El americano revolvió unos papeles, plantándose ante todos con una expresión seria en sus ojos azules.- Antes de nada voy a comentar lo obvio, lo que todos vemos en común entre los casos y que aun no hemos resaltado.- Señaló la pantalla con todas las escenas y víctimas.- Supongo que estamos de acuerdo en que las escenografías montadas y la manera de matar a las víctimas, aunque sin nada en común entre ellas, comparte una relación con el país del asesinato.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Héderváry asentía con la cabeza con algo parecido a resignación, Williams se mordía el labio. El tanque alemán apenas parpadeó. Carriedo parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar, moviéndose sin parar en su asiento sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. Yo me limité a alzar una ceja, rivalizando con la imperturbabilidad del forense.

Por supuesto todos lo habíamos notado. Era lo que nos había llamado la atención en primer lugar, suponía. Lo que apuntaba a ritual. A misma persona. A asesino serial. Era retorcido, pero las escenografías repetían ese patrón común: una conexión con la nación en la que mataba, de la que era la víctima.

Y parecía ser el momento de hablar del "gran elefante rosa en la habitación".

-Eso ha sido lo único que nos permitía hacer hipótesis sobre que se tratase un mismo sujeto.- Continuó Kirkland.- Y lo que ya hemos comentado vino luego: el hecho de que compartiese un modus operandi similar respecto a lo que hace con las víctimas al secuestrarlas. Que no comparta mismos patrones a la hora de asesinar solo lo complica todo. Pero estamos de acuerdo en que si pasamos por alto las diferencias entre las causas de la muerte y las escenografías, podemos ver un mismo modelo detrás.

Héderváry asintió lentamente.

-Hasta aquí todo correcto, Kirkland.- Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero sigue siendo una hipótesis sin pruebas concretas ni sospechosos, y si de verdad hablamos de un asesino internacional, poder funcionar para atraparle va a necesitar algo sólido en lo que sostenerse. Trabajar entre fronteras es difícil de cojones. Para construir un caso lo suficientemente fuerte como para que contemos con la colaboración de distintas agencias de policía en distintos países, vamos a necesitar hechos irrefutables.

Asentí, cruzado de brazos. La agente de la Europol me caía bien.

-Y ahí es donde entra la gran revelación que no compartimos por mail.- Explicó Jones, sonriendo con satisfacción. Sus ojos vibrando de anticipación.

-¿Y vais a compartir con la clase o seguiremos dando vueltas alrededor del tema mucho rato?- Inquirí, impaciente, de nuevo echando de menos un puto lápiz y una hoja de papel.

-En eso estamos.- Gruñó el director inglés.

-El caso es que logramos poner nuestras manos sobre ciertas pruebas de los asesinatos de Francia, Japón, Canadá e Inglaterra, además del de aquí en Nevada, obviamente.- Relató el americano.- Y todos comparten una característica lo suficientemente rara como para restringir el caso y confirmar que hablamos de un mismo sujeto, o al menos varios sujetos en relación. En ningún caso transcendió a la prensa.- Jones cambió la imagen de la pantalla, presentando una galería de fotos de las distintas víctimas, con los países señalados en un mapa. Las fotografías se centraban en el paladar de los sujetos asesinados, mostrando en todos los casos unas rasguñaduras ensangrentadas en el interior de la boca. Entrecerré los ojos, intrigado.- No hemos podido acceder a los cuerpos de China y Egipto, y no hay registros al respecto, pero pudieron pasarlo perfectamente por alto, como veis no es fácil de percibir como algo más que unos arañazos. Sin embargo, al analizar las heridas, los forenses llegaron a la conclusión de que fueron marcadas post-mortem, con algo fino y afilado, por el propio asesino, suponemos.

-¿Una firma?- Preguntó Héderváry.

-Algo así.

-¿Sabemos qué clase de símbolo es?- Preguntó Carriedo.- No puede verse muy bien. ¿Es algo ya existente o ha creado su propia marca?

-Nos preguntamos lo mismo, y después de hacer varios modelos a partir de las marcas en todos los cuerpos este es el símbolo que creemos que es más preciso.- El agente del FBI volvió a cambiar la imagen, presentando un dibujo en negro de lo que parecía una erre minúscula estilizada.- Y respecto a qué es… estamos tan abiertos a sugerencias como vosotros.- Acabó, con aire algo exasperado, desinflándose.- Todo el mundo tiene una teoría distinta.

-Pero lo importante.- Interrumpió Kirkland.- Es que esto prueba que están íntimamente relacionados. Tenemos un asesino en serie entre manos, señores. Un asesino internacional, altamente peligroso, con recursos e inteligente. Es nuestra misión pararle.

-Amy Roy también presentaba el mismo símbolo cuando descosieron la boca, aunque pensamos que se trataban de rozaduras causadas por la aguja al coserle los labios.- Confirmó Williams.- Fue lo que convenció a mis superiores en colaborar abiertamente con el FBI cuando vinieron llamando a la puerta. Es una prueba firme de la relación de los asesinatos.

-Me gustaría ver todas las notas de los forenses respecto a las heridas del paladar en cada caso, si es posible.- Pidió Beilschmidt, escribiendo furiosamente en sus papeles.

-Te las haremos llegar.- Asintió Kirkland.

-¿Cuál fue el punto de partida para que iniciaseis toda la teoría del asesino en serie?- Preguntó Héderváry.- No muchos de estos asesinatos llegaron a las noticias internacionales, y han pasado años. Por no hablar de que no llega nada de un país a otro con respecto a investigaciones aisladas, así que ¿cómo?

Kirkland torció el gesto, pero asintió.

-Yo llevé el caso del asesinato en Inglaterra, hace cinco años. Créeme que no es algo que olvides, se me quedó grabado a fuego, fue uno de mis primeros homicidios. Así que trazar los paralelismos fue fácil. Después solo fue excavar en casos similares por todo el mundo. Aun mantengo contacto con la policía Francesa tras mi paso por París, así que accedimos a su archivos rápidamente. El resto fueron apareciendo apenas buscamos, una vez que sabíamos dónde mirar.

-Y si en un par de semanas hemos encontrado siete casos comunes… es probable que aparezcan más, conforme avance la investigación.- Completó Jones endureciendo el semblante.- El de Nevada es el más reciente, junto con el caso de Amy Roy, con solo meses de diferencia. Y nos surge la duda: o ha aumentado la frecuencia, o hay muchos más cuerpos de los que no sabemos nada.

De nuevo todos guardamos silencio.

Así que había caso. De verdad era un asesino serial. No encontraba un caso serial desde hacía años, y el factor global iba a hacerlo todo mucho más complicado.

Observé el símbolo congelado en la pantalla, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla. La mano me tembló imperceptiblemente, casi en un espasmo.

-Que le jodan.- Murmuré, dejando atrás mi poder de voluntad y lanzándome a buscar mis cuadernos en mi bolso. Feli me había repetido mil veces que no debía ceder al impulso tan rápido, porque no era terapéutico, que debía posponer la compulsión o algo así. Pero esta vez no quería dibujar por mi ansiedad, necesitaba plasmar lo que veía, el caso. Lo que también era malsanamente obsesivo según mi hermana, pero.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Carriedo y a Williams mirarme con curiosidad, pero la verdad es que apenas les presté atención. Por fin tenía uno de mis cuadernos en la mano, entre los dedos una barra de carboncillo. Con un suspiro de alivio me puse a abocetar furiosamente. Primero el símbolo, con distintas variaciones. Luego algunas de las escenografías de los casos, que casi me sabía de memoria después de dibujarlas sin parar desde que recibí las imágenes.

Una parte de mi quería encerrar todos los rostros de mis nuevos compañeros de equipo en mis colecciones de personas, pero resistí en impulso. Más tarde. Luego. En el hotel. Ahora lo importante era el caso.

En segundos la hoja era un cúmulo de líneas y borrones en negro, componiendo una extraña mezcla de cuerpos y símbolos, con algún rostro apenas insinuado. No suelo dibujar los rasgos de las caras de las víctimas más allá de cuatro trazos diferenciadores. Por algún motivo siempre me ha parecido mal. Como si me estuviese llevando algo que ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Los muertos son de la Muerte.

Pasé hojas de mi block fervientemente, sin dejar de deslizar el carboncillo por las páginas, tratando de liberar lo que había en mi cabeza y darle una vía de escape.

Como si estuviese al otro lado de una barrera de agua, podía oír como la conversación seguía, y veía las miradas que de vez en cuando recibía, pero para mí solo existía el sonido del carboncillo raspando el papel, el sonido de las páginas y el palpitar en mi cabeza.

-¿Luigi? ¿Vargas? ¡Vargas!

Sobresaltado alcé la cabeza con brusquedad, mirando a mi interceptor. Jones me observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿Qué?- Grazné, mi voz rasposa.

-¡Tío, te he llamado como cinco veces! Estás muy metido en lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¿no?- Preguntó el agente del FBI con tono ligero.- Decía que si es que tienes alguna idea con el tema del símbolo.- Señaló mis papeles vagamente.- Como no dejas de dibujarlo…

Williams me dirigía una mirada relajada, pero tuve la impresión de que había lago de preocupación en sus ojos. Carriedo estaba de pie a un lado, y me observaba con patente curiosidad, además de cierto aire evaluador. Kirkland fruncía el ceño y el macho alemán con semblante inexpresivo (sorpresa). La agente de la Europol levantaba una ceja en mi dirección. ¿En qué momento me había convertido en el foco de su atención?

Mi mano tembló levemente y apreté los dedos con fuerza, provocando que el carboncillo se rompiera entre mis dedos con un pequeño chasquido. Me notaba al borde de hiperventilar otra vez.

Clavé mi mirada en la persona que tenía en mi campo directo de visión. Carriedo. Comencé a abocetar velozmente su postura, su figura esbelta, brazos cruzados, cambio de peso de un pie a otro, su camisa arrugada, el pelo de nido. Mis ojos alternaban sin parar entre el detective y mi dibujo, frenéticamente. Necesitaba calmarme.

-Puede ser muchas cosas.- Contesté, sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía, sin mirar al americano, sin dejar de dibujar como si me fuese la vida en ello.- Pero no tiene nada que ver con una letra. Es un dibujo. El trazo…- Respiré profundamente, dejando de dibujar al detective español, pasando la hoja y trazando una línea curva arriba.- Curva y recta, la curva es doble, tiene volumen, es un objeto. No se molestaría si fuese una letra.- Seguí trazando, sin mirar otra cosa que las líneas en negro.- A no ser que hablemos de alguna lengua del tipo jeroglíficos. Está representando algo de la realidad.- Pasé la mano por encima, emborronando el dibujo, volviendo a empezar.- Las dos líneas horizontales de arriba convergen en punta, curvándose. Y luego al vertical, totalmente recta.- Contemplé mi dibujo. Pausando un segundo.- Una guadaña. ¿Alguien había llegado a algo así?- Pregunté, alzando al fin la cabeza y mirando a Kirkland fijamente.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

-Algunos, sí.- Repuso, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a observar mi dibujo.- Pero casi todos pensamos que se trataba de una erre. Otros hablaban de banderas, árboles, incluso pájaros. ¿Crees que es una guadaña?

No respondí, mi mente llena de imágenes que surgían inmediatamente relacionadas con guadaña. Navegué en mi archivo visual, dibujando distraídamente, de forma menos frenética que antes.

Una puta guadaña. ¿Nuestro asesino en serie dándose aires de grandeza? Era una conexión tan básica: muerte y guadañas. Tenía que haber algo más. Era un sujeto listo. La historia iba más allá de relacionar el arma de la parca con sus asesinatos. Estaba seguro. esa marca no solo era una firma, era un manifiesto, una declaración de intenciones. Él era un artista y el símbolo era la pincelada final de su obra. Tenía absoluta importancia.

-No es una letra.- Respondí.- Y como que me llamo Vargas que no es un puto pájaro.

-Pero una guadaña parece tan… Obvio.- Murmuró Héderváry.

-No necesariamente.- Comentó Williams, inclinándose hacia delante.- Puede estar relacionada con cosas muy distintas, no tiene por qué caer en el tema de la Muerte y la parca.

-Nuestro asesino es un sujeto complejo.- Añadió Carriedo.- Desde su elección de víctimas, hasta el lugar en el que las deja, o sus escenografías; todo quiere decirnos algo. Está llevando a cabo la obra de su vida. Y todo tiene un significado profundo.- El detective gesticulaba con las manos, sin dejar de cambiar el peso de un lado otro, inquieto.- No mata para satisfacer su necesidad, al menos no solo lo hace por eso, tiene un objetivo mayor, un propósito, trata de comunicar un mensaje. Dentro de su mente todo está conectado y cumple el objetivo. Es como…

-Un manifiesto.- Completé abruptamente.

Carriedo calvó sus ojos verde bosque en mí.

-Exacto.

-Deberíamos comenzar a realizar un perfil.- Dijo Kirkland, pasándose una mano por los ojos.- Averiguar que trata de decir.

-Y de qué va todo el rollo con los países.- Añadió Jones, dejándose caer en su silla.- Está obsesionado con el tema. Al caso de Harris en Nevada solo le falta estar coloreado de azul, rojo y blanco para gritar América más alto. Es como una versión retorcida y macabra de la iconografía relacionada con Estados Unidos.

-El caso de Amy Roy es algo más sutil, supongo.- Dijo Williams.- Al principio no relacionamos conceptos para nada. Pero una vez lo buscas…

-Las hojas de arce rojas.- Asintió Carriedo.- El blanco y el rojo.

-De acuerdo, puedo verlo.- Concedió Héderváry.- Pero ¿y lo de coser la boca? Y muchos de los detalles de las otras víctimas y las escenografías no acaban de cuadrar.- Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla.- Egipto enterrado vivo, de acuerdo, sí, pero muchos de los aspectos que rodearon el caso, igual que el de Japón, o el de China según los informes, no tienen sentido. Incluso el de Francia; estamos de acuerdo en que la decapitación es muy… francesa, pero el arma del crimen no fue una guillotina.- Resopló la agente de la Europol.

-Según las notas de los forenses, estaba claro que fue decapitado con una espada. Y el cuerpo fue quemado en una pira.- Informó Beilschmidt.

-No sé si sabéis mucha historia de Francia, pero ¿Juana de Arco os suena?- Preguntó casi sarcásticamente el director inglés. Volvió a frotarse los ojos con las manos, arrugando su nariz de botón.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos a ver.- Tomó aire, mirándonos a todos con expresión severa.- Beilschmidt, repasa todas las notas forenses, busca patrones comunes, cualquier cosa que destaque, habla con los doctores que llevaron a cabo las autopsias. Héderváry, Jones, acceded a archivos de casos antiguos sin cerrar, necesitamos saber si a habido más. Pasadlos por la base de datos.

-Supongo que deberíamos descartar casos en países donde ya ha habido víctimas.- Dijo la agente morena.- No parece que nuestro sujeto sea dado a repetir.

-No nos cerremos de momento. Repasad también las declaraciones de los testigos y revisad las cámaras.- Ordenó Kirkland, y la agente europea y el americano asintieron.

-¡Compi!- Exclamó Jones, alzando una mano para que Héderváry le chocara. Ella alzó una ceja y resopló, pero acabó chocando, aunque con su puño en lugar de palma.

-Carriedo, Vargas y Williams.- Dijo el director, girándose hacia nosotros.- Quiero un análisis minucioso de cada escenografía, modus operandi, perfil de las víctimas. Indagad en la historia de los países, quiero saber todas las relaciones que pueda haber.- Suspiró profundamente, ordenando sus papeles. Yo fruncí el ceño mirando a Carriedo. No tenía problemas con Williams, pero aguantar al español iba a ser un jodido reto.- Os informaré de cuando será la próxima reunión para trazar el perfil de nuestro sujeto. Así que espero resultados para entonces. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Con eso Kirkland dio por concluida la reunión.

Me eché para atrás en la silla, cerrando mi cuaderno y atrayéndolo contra mi pecho. Williams se acercó enseguida, con una sonrisa suave, ofreciéndome su número personal y despidiéndose después de arreglar conmigo y con Carriedo como organizarnos.

Suspiré. El detective español estaba acabando de recoger sus cosas, papeles que se las había apañado para esparcir por toda la mesa, bolígrafos de colores y una vieja libreta infantil de la peli "El Dorado". Yo estaba terminando de meter mis cuadernos en el bolso y el resto estaban acabando de coger sus cosas. Jones y Kirkland discutían en una esquina, el inglés con el rostro rojo y el americano con una sonrisa entusiasta. No les presté mucha atención, distraído pensando en los dibujos que haría al llegar al hotel.

-¡Bueno!- Dijo entonces Carriedo, en voz excesivamente alta, sobresaltándome.- Parece que vamos a ser compañeros. Fantástico, ¿verdad?- Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa boba mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro. Me dirigió un saludó con dos dedos contra la sien, mirándome sin dejar de avanzar hacia la puerta.- Prometo no hablarte sin parar si puedo evitarlo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y así desapareció por el pasillo, silbando alegremente lo que sonaba sospechosamente parecido a la cancioncilla de las "Super Nenas".

Suspiré.


	4. 3 Antonio

***Gilbert y Ludwig tampoco son hermanos. Básicamente nadie es hermano de nadie en este fic. Excepto los Vargas, porque es imposible que no lo sean (;**

* * *

-¡Ei! ¡Señor! ¡Señor, por favor, voy a pedirle que salga! ¡No puede estar aquí!

Me di la vuelta conteniendo una mueca, tratando de componer mi mejor cara de inocente desconcierto. No fue muy difícil.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón? ¡No hablo inglés!- Grité, en el español mezclado con inglés más chapucero que pude imitar. Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada ante el repertorio de improperios murmurados por el guardia.

-Señor.- Dijo muy pacientemente el pobre guarda de seguridad, hablando lentamente y gesticulando.- No puede estar aquí a no ser que sea cliente del hotel.

Abrí mucho los ojos, encogiéndome levemente de hombros y frunciendo el ceño con fingida frustración.

-No entiendo ni una palabrita, lo juro, podríamos estar aquí todo el día y nada de nada.- Hablé, en español tan rápido que ni mi madre me entendería, gesticulando como un maniaco.- Pero tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo disfruto un segundo más de las vistas maravillosas de su fantástico hotel y me largo y no molesto más, parece que tienes cosas mucho más interesantes que podrías estar haciendo ahora mismo en vez de atender a un español idiota, ¿verdad? Seguro que eso es lo que andas murmurando, normal por otra parte.- Fui avanzando hacia el ascensor sin dejar de hacer aspavientos, seguido por el desconcertado guarda, que parecía ligeramente mareado con la velocidad a la que le estaba hablando en un idioma que no comprendía. Lo cual era el objetivo, claro.- Lo siento, Johnny, ¿tu nombre es John, verdad? Eso pone en tu placa. Pareces buena gente, padre de familia y todo eso, y… y voy a dejar de marearte ya, porque imagino que sufrirás bastantes turistas a diario. Hablando de eso, ¿unas clases de español? No te vendrían mal, ¡esto es Las Vegas, amigo mío! Y resulta que tu hotel tiene una de las terrazas con mejores vistas de toda la ciudad, no podía perdérmelo, ¿sabes? No sería nada asombroso, como diría un buen amigo. Este truco lo aprendí de él, por cierto. Te hablaría más del tema, pero creo que empiezas a plantearte usar esa porra conmigo, así que voy a ir retrocediendo muuuyyy lentamente, me piro, tranquilo, ¿ves? Nada que ver aquí, un turista perdido. Vale, Johnny, ha sido un placer charlar contigo, ya nos pondremos al día en otro momento, ¡chau!

Hice un gesto de despedida justo cuando se cerraban las puertas del ascensor del hotel en la cara del exasperado guarda. Pobre hombre. Pulsé la planta baja, canturreando para mis adentros la melodía de "Misión imposible".

Había empezado el día revisando todas las notas sobre los crímenes del "asesino del mundo", como había empezado a llamarlo en mi cabeza, pero después de dos horas atrapado en la habitación de mi motel cutre me había rendido.

Nunca he sido una de esas personas que pueden permanecer sentadas mucho rato, al fin y al cabo. Y como detective, revisar, leer y hacer hipótesis en una habitación cerrada no ha funcionado nunca para mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? La calle me llamaba. ¡Y estaba en Las Vegas! Así que cogí mi mochila y me puse a recorrer la ciudad.

Entrar en hoteles de lujo para asomarme a la última planta a disfrutar de las vistas era algo que llevaba haciendo desde los tiempos en los que éramos Gil, Francis y yo recorriendo Europa haciendo auto stop. Y la maniobra "Habla-hasta-que-exploten-cabezas", era algo que Gilbert había desarrollado durante aquellos días. Aunque siempre acababa siendo yo el que la llevaba acabo. Algo que ver con mi facilidad para hablar sin parar de forma natural y parecer encantador, según Francis, y no un pesado escandaloso como Gil o un pervertido como el propio francés. Múltiples experimentos habían demostrado que, de los tres, yo era el que tenía menos posibilidades de acabar recibiendo una hostia. Aunque reconozco que un par de veces nos habíamos cruzado con gente que de verdad entendía lo que decíamos. No fue bonito. Pero era un clásico igualmente.

Pensar en Gil y Fran me estaba poniendo nostálgico, así que mientras salía del lujoso hotel saludando con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, saqué el móvil y pulsé mi contacto favorito.

-Línea caliente "L'Amour", hacemos descuentos para españoles buenorros, ¿en que puedo servirle hoy?- Me contestó al tercer timbrazo la voz de mi mejor amigo francés, en un ronroneo supuestamente seductor.

-No sé si califico, Fran.- Respondí con una carcajada.

Se oyó un bufido al otro lado.

-Por supuesto que calificas, idiota humilde.

-¡Fran! ¡¿Es ese Toño, el que oigo al otro lado?!- Se oyó de fondo una voz a todo volumen.

-Ei, Gil.- Saludé sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Al menos yo sí que te oigo. Desde el otro lado del atlántico y sin teléfono.

-Ya ves que este imbécil escandaloso sigue igual que siempre.- Resopló Francis.

-¡Oye! ¡Tan asombroso como siempre, quieres decir!

Me reí entre dientes mientras ese par se ponía a discutir. Si había una invariable en el universo eran esos dos.

De verdad echaba de menos a mis mejores amigos. Justificable, teniendo en cuenta que vivíamos en la misma ciudad desde los veintitrés, y antes de eso ya éramos amigos. Realmente fue casualidad que Francis acabase mudándose a Barcelona con su trabajo como escritor, pero él decía que la ciudad le inspiraba. Y nosotros, claro. No sé cómo exactamente inspirábamos sus libros de autoayuda, pero mejor no preguntar. Gil vivía en mi mismo barrio, pero de alguna manera siempre acabábamos en casa de Francis. Y parecía que la cosa seguía igual ahora mismo.

-¿Han vuelto a echar a Gil de su apartamento?- Me reí.

-Ha tenido que escapar de una horda de vecinos enfurecidos y llamadas a la policía por ruidos y condiciones insalubres en su piso de alquiler.- Comentó Francis.- Ya le dije que no podía tener pollos sueltos por ahí.

Solté una carcajada, aliviado al oír hablar del día a día de mis amigos.

La relativa normalidad de sus vidas solía funcionar como una válvula de escape para mi trabajo, lleno de muerte, almas retorcidas y crueldad humana. Restauraba mi fe en las personas y me ayudaba a recordarme por qué me dedicaba a esto.

Si esos dos podían seguir haciendo bromas el mundo seguiría girando, supongo.

Estaba bien poder relajarte y oír hablar de algo en lo que lo más grave eran los problemas de Gil por haber sido pillado volviendo a hackear una página porno.

-¿Qué tal todo por ahí?- Preguntó Fran, acallando al escandaloso germano.

-Pues estoy en Las Vegas ahora mismo… ¿os acordáis de cuando planeábamos venir los tres y casarnos entre nosotros solo por molestar a tus padres, Fran? Dios, hace la vida de eso.- Suspiré, sonriendo.- Os estoy echando en falta, eso seguro, tal vez no para casarnos, pero… ¡ah! y no os creerías la maniobra Hablar-hasta-que exploten-cabezas que acabo de ejecutar, esta vez ni siquiera he tenido que hacer "un Gil".

-¡No podrías hacer "un Yo" ni aunque quisieras!- Exclamó Gilbert con una risotada.- Acéptalo, Toño, ¡tu idioma es demasiado flojeras como para que funcionase!

-¡Ei! ¡Sexy! ¡La palabra que buscas es sexy, no flojeras!- Interrumpí, fingiendo haberme ofendido y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-Oui, pero Gil tiene razón, ningún idioma puede imitar al alemán enfadado.- Sentenció Francis.- Si nosotros nos pusiéramos a tronar palabras al azar como él no intimidaríamos a nadie.

-¡No tengo la culpa si gritar "mi pollo tiene anginas" en glorioso alemán con cara de estreñimiento hace que alguien se ponga a temblar!- Se carcajeó el germano.

-¿Eso era lo que decías? Habría jurado que estabas invocando a Satán.- Murmuró Francis.

-Menos, franchute. El alemán es un idioma jodidamente increíble. Asombroso incluso. Poético. Melodioso.

El bufido sardónico de Francis fue de proporciones épicas. Dejé que continuasen con otra de sus discusiones, paseando por la calle con el móvil al oído, mirando hacia arriba constantemente para no perderme los carteles de los casinos, las vallas publicitarias y altos edificios.

Me pregunté si habría cerca algún restaurante mexicano barato. De verdad que me apetecían burritos. Debería tratar de alejarme de las calles más turísticas si quería encontrar algo económico.

-Toni, sé que hace como diez minutos que no nos estás escuchando.- Cortó la voz de Francis en mitad de mi divagación.

Solté una risa culpable. A veces conocernos tanto no era nada útil.

-Umh. ¿Sí, Fran?

-Pff, ni siquiera lo niega.- Se rió Gilbert.- Decíamos que qué tal va el caso. ¿Algo interesante que no sea súper-ultra-mega-híper-confidencial y nos puedas contar? ¿Has hecho amiguitos en tu primer día de clase?

Me reí de buena gana.

-Bueno. No os puedo hablar mucho del caso, ya sabéis.- Dije. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, acordándome de los últimos informes que había estado leyendo.- Pero la verdad es que no vendría mal vuestra ayuda respecto a unas cuestiones. Sobre todo la tuya, Gil; son dudas históricas.

El germano soltó un chillido de emoción.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Exclamó en falsete.- ¡Por fin mis tres años de grado en Historia dan sus frutos! ¡Para quién decía no iba a servir para nada! ¡Chúpate esa, papá! ¡JA!

Francis volvió a bufar.

-Ya, ya, Gilbert es útil, ¡novedad!- Se oyó un golpe y un quejido por parte del francés.- Auch, Gil, la violencia no lo hace menos cier… ¡ay! ¡para!- Se escuchó un estrépito y de nuevo la voz de Francis, resollando al teléfono.- En fin. Cuéntanos primero qué tal tus nuevos compañeros.- Dijo el francés con tono alegre.- Estoy seguro que ya les tienes fichados y diseccionados.

-¡Sólo he tenido una reunión con ellos!- Protesté.

-Por favor, Toni.- Resopló mi amigo.- Nos conocemos. Adelante, expláyate.

Eso era un claro vía libre para mis divagaciones. Sonreí.

-Bueno, tú lo has pedido, Fran.- Dije en tono cantarín. Oí a Gil gruñir de fondo. Tomé aire.- Primero tenemos a Kirkland, el director.- Comencé, dejado a mi mente vagar por todos los pequeños gestos e inflexiones en la voz que había recopilado de Kirkland, además de las sensaciones que me había causado y lo que había podido intuir de él.- A primera vista, un inglés pomposo, del tipo de persona que que va de profesional y cree estar por encima de todo, envuelto en seriedad y orden. Pero tiene un temperamento fuerte, bastante explotable, por no hablar del orgullo. Si tuviese que interrogarle siempre tiraría de ahí, sacándole de su zona de confort. Como poli parece del tipo perro de presa: si coge algo no lo va a soltar. Inteligente, cómodo en puestos de poder… ¿Posibles inseguridades relacionadas con su infancia? No lo sé, ahí me estoy arriesgando, ¿suena mucho a Freud si digo que problemas con la figura paterna?- Me pregunté, esquivando a última hora una farola hacia la que me estaba encaminando sin darme cuenta.- No sé, necesitaría más tiempo para desarrollar la teoría, y más datos, pero probablemente su puesto en su familia siempre ha provocado que tuviese que probarse constantemente a sí mismo, luchando por atención. Creo que es un rebelde bajo toda esa fachada trajeada.- Pausé un segundo, torciendo el gesto.- ¿Os podéis creer que me dijo que yo no iba adecuadamente vestido? ¡Llevaba una camisa! ¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué se cree que es? ¿una funeraria? ¿"Los hombres de negro" o algo así?- Me quejé, derivando fuera de mi análisis.

-Es el FBI, Toni. Lo más próximo a "Los hombres de negro" que te vas a encontrar.- Comentó Francis.- Y no tengo problemas para imaginarme la horrenda ropa que llevarías, así que estoy de acuerdo con el inglesito.

Murmuré un "traidor" por lo bajo, pero enseguida fui cortado por Gilbert.

-O sea que tu jefe es un punki disfrazado de traje y os caéis de culo en un solo día.- Resumió.- ¡Guay! ¿Alguien más interesante? ¿Chicas?

-Están Héderváry y Williams. Héderváry es también europea, de Hungría, creo, trabaja en la Europol, con carrera militar y todo.- Comenté, recordando la sensación que me había dado la agente morena.- Dura de pelar, no se deja mangonear. Probablemente del tipo de poli que prefiere trabajo de campo, muy de acción. Umh, hipótesis: siempre ha tenido que valerse por si misma y hacerse hueco en un mundo de hombres, para eso ha adoptado una actitud directa y agresiva antes que defensiva. ¿Algo masculina? En el sentido socialmente establecido, me refiero, no es como si las etiquetas de feminidad y masculinidad tuviesen sentido de todas formas, suele ser ridículo, ¿no creéis? … Mmh, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah! Muy leal, me apostaría algo, pero difícil ganar su confianza...

-¡Me encantan las tías duras!- Gritó el germano, interrumpiéndome.- ¡Preséntamela, Toño!

-Sueña, Gilbert, sueña.- Se burló Francis.

Continué diseccionando lo que había recopilado de mis impresiones de mis compañeros de trabajo, mientras mis dos amigos interrumpían de vez en cuando con comentarios, pero me dejaban seguir mi desarrollo. Me conocían de sobra como para saber que me encontraba demasiado metido en mis descripciones como para parar. Además hablar en voz alta me dejaba ordenar mis ideas y dar forma a detalles en los que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había reparado. Era terapéutico.

Fran y Gil estaban acostumbrados. Llevaba utilizando a mis amigos como pared de resonancia para mis ideas e impresiones de crímenes y personas desde que comencé como detective de homicidios. Por supuesto nunca revelaba todos los detalles de los casos, y dejaba fuera ciertas partes que no podían conocer, pero aún así era increíblemente efectivo.

-…La verdad es que sin duda es la persona que más problemas tenía de la sala, eso seguro.- Relaté, continuando con mi descripción del detective Vargas. Estaba bastante entregado en este punto, gesticulando entusiasmado hacia el aire frente a mí, sin dejar de andar. Apenas me di cuenta de que los transeúntes que pasaban por mi lado se apartaban mirándome con cautela.- ¡Y es interesante! Porque es como un libro abierto, en serio, no os hacéis a la idea de lo fácil que es leerle, pero al mismo tiempo pasa de una emoción a otra demasiado rápido, haciendo que sea impredecible. Probablemente muy volátil, poco control sobre su lado emocional.- Una señora mayor apenas se apartó a tiempo para esquivar el manotazo que di al aire para acompañar a mis palabras. Me apresuré a disculparme veinte veces, asegurándome de que la mujer estuviera bien. Retomé la conversación en cuanto nos despedimos tras haberme dado un par de caramelos que tenía en su bolso.- Kirkland fue un cabrón y le puso a prueba sacando todos sus problemas y detenciones anteriores.- Dije como si no me hubiese interrumpido, mientras Fran murmuraba algo sobre mí y mi manía de hablar con extraños. Desenvolví el chupa-chups que me había dado la simpática señora, metiéndomelo en la boca con un suspiro satisfecho.- Que no son pocos, pero aun así tendríais que haber visto a Vargas: estaba a punto de explotar. Que supongo que era justo lo que Kirkland quería probar. No me habría extrañado si se hubiese lanzado a moler a hostias al director del FBI.

Gil silbó por lo bajo.

-¿No lo hizo?- Preguntó Francis.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sinceramente, creo que lo habría hecho si nadie hubiese interrumpido.

-Pero por supuesto interrumpiste.- Aventuró el francés.

-Dije algo del almuerzo para sacarle de allí.- Comenté, jugueteando con el chupa-chups.- Creo que Jones se dio cuenta y me siguió el rollo. Kirkland y Vargas no. Williams no estoy seguro, puede ser, parece muy perceptiva.

-Así que rescataste a Vargas.- Resumió Francis, interesado. Probablemente pensando en su próximo libro de auto ayuda.- Cuéntanos más de él, parece que tiene problemas para rato.

-Nada de meterlo en tus libros.- Avisé. El francés refunfuñó por lo bajo. Yo contemplé mi chupa-chups, mordiéndome el labio rememorando el comportamiento del detective italiano.- Tiene problemas de ansiedad y de ira, aunque creo que los está tratando. Puede que algo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, no sé, no paraba de repetir un movimiento con la mano, como si quisiera hacer algo y se interrumpiese constantemente. Al principio pensé que era fumar, pero no. Y no os lo vais a creer, pero creo que tiene que ver con dibujar.

-¿Dibujar?

Asentí entusiasmado, antes de caer en la cuenta de que no podían verme.

-¡Nunca he visto nada así! Pero creo que lo utiliza como manera de lidiar con su ansiedad, como si fuese su ritual a llevar a cabo en esos momentos. Tendríais que haber visto su cara cuando por fin cogió un carboncillo.

-Y a mí me dicen que tengo problemas.- Se rió Gilbert.

-Tienes problemas, Gil.- Corrigió Francis.

Me imaginé que el germano estaría sacándole la lengua a Fran, y estoy bastante seguro de que acertaba.

-Mhm.- Murmuré, entrando en un restaurante alejado del bullicio de la calle principal. Tenía una pinta algo cuestionable, pero ponía especialidad burritos, y quién era yo para juzgar. Saludé con una gran sonrisa a la camarera y me puse a hojear el menú.- Va a ser muy interesante, eso seguro.- Suspiré, decantándome por la opción más barata.

-Toni, te das cuenta de que estás allí por un caso, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Francis lentamente, sonando exasperado.- Deberías encontrar el caso interesante, no tus compañeros.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡El caso también es increíblemente interesante! ¡Va a ser difícil!

La camarera volvió con mi deliciosos burrito y unos nachos. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¿Por qué suenas entusiasmado con la posibilidad de que os vaya a costar atrapar a un psicópata?- Preguntó Gilbert, sonando falsamente preocupado.- Fran, ¿por qué suena entusiasmado?

El francés resopló.

-¿Cuáles eran esas cuestiones históricas que querías preguntar, mon ami?- Dijo, cambiando de tema.

-¡Cierto!- Exclamé, con la boca llena. Estaba buenísimo, y con la proporción de tomate perfecta.- Mm, vale, un segundo.- Murmuré, revolviendo mi mochila para sacar mi cuaderno y un lápiz. Revisé mis notas, masticando con ganas el burrito.- A ver, mi duda era sobre Juana de Arco. Y los guillotinamientos en la época de la Revolución, y uh, espadas.

-Estoy oficialmente perdido.- Contestó el francés.

-Tiene que ver con el caso.- Expliqué, revolviéndome en el asiento.- Necesito contexto histórico para ciertas formas de ejecución. Y contexto cultural. De Francia, concretamente. Y lo que tengo que poner en relación con Francia es una decapitación con espada y una quema en una pira.

-¡Esto sí que suena interesante!- Gritó Gil, y casi podía verlo frotándose las manos, sus ojos rojizos chispeando.- ¿Más datos o tiro de ahí?

-Tira.- Me reí.

-Bueno, primero: lo de Juana de Arco.- Empezó el germano.- ¡La tía era como lo más guay de su época! Bueno, no en su época porque a la mujer la condenaron a la hoguera por herejía, pero me entiendes.- Comentó, mientras Francis bufaba de fondo.- Se supone que oía la voz de Dios en su cabeza y todo el rollo. Fue una gran heroína militar y es la santa patrona de Francia, de fijo el personaje más importante que ha parido el país de las baguettes. Después de Astérix, claro.

-Oh, por favor.- Gruñó Fran.

-Lo de la guillotina ya sabes, Revolución francesa, muerte igual para todos, sin distinciones bla, bla, no hay mucho más.- Continuó Gilbert, ignorando a nuestro amigo.- Tal vez te interese que en Francia la decapitación con espada o hacha se reservaba para los miembros de la nobleza, antes de la guillotina.

-Mmhnm.- Murmuré, apuntando en la libreta.

-Respecto al tema de las espadas francesas.- Siguió el germano.- Probablemente la más famosa sea la del rey Francisco I, de allá por el Renacimiento. Época chunga en Europa, con el Imperio Español como ultra potencia en guerras constantes contra Francia. Y en ese contexto- Gilbert hizo un ruido de redoble.- la batalla de Pavía. En la que el emperador español venció y tomó prisionero al rey gabacho.- El germano comenzó a hacer sonidos de armas chocando, y me imaginé que lo estaría representando también, en el salón de Francis.- La cosa es que con su rendición, tuvo que entregar a los españolitos la espada. Y la parte jodida de todo esto es que siiiiglos después, cuando todo el tema de Napoleón, Francia invade España, los franchutes quieren la espadita de vuelta. Pero hay un lío tremendo, son unos inútiles y devuelven la espada que no es. Y luego debieron de hacer una copia de la espada incorrecta y toda la hostia.

-No me queda claro.- Comentó Francis, sonando confuso.- ¿Quién tiene la espada ahora?

-Ni puta idea, tío, no llego a tanto.- Contestó el albino, con tono indiferente.

-Umh.- Murmuré, dándole vueltas, sin dejar de apuntar en mi cuaderno.- No sé qué decirte, Gil. Por lo que cuentas esa espada y su copia deben de estar a buen recaudo, ¿no? En museos.

-Claro, supongo. No lo sé. has preguntado por espadas y esa es de las importantes.- Repuso Gilbert.- ¿O sea que tu asesino usa una espada? ¿Cómo un caballero templario o algo? ¡Es lo puto mejor!- Exclamó entusiasmado.

-Genial, ya tienes un sospechoso, Toni. Arréstalo de una vez y llévatelo de aquí.- Suspiró el francés, ignorando las protestas de Gilbert.- De todas formas si tuviese que hablarte de una espada francesa famosa sería la de Roland: Durandal.

-¿El sobrino de Carlomagno?- Preguntó el germano.

-Protagonista de la gran obra literaria "La Chanson de Roland".- Proclamó grandilocuente Francis.- Hay muchas leyendas respecto al paradero de Durandal, todas interesantes.

Suspiré, hundiendo las manos en mi pelo, chocando mi frente contra la mesa. Esto no estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

-Y el arte del esgrima siempre fue muy valorado, pero también en el resto de Europa. Y está la espada ropera, el estoque, típico de los mosqueteros, pero surgió en España, no sé si te vale.

-Ugh, no sé.- Murmuré.- Creo que es un callejón sin salida, pero gracias, chicos.

-Un asesino con espada.- Suspiró en tono soñador Gilbert.

-¿Y por lo demás, Toni?- Preguntó el francés, ignorando a nuestro amigo y cambiando de tema.- ¿Algún ligue? ¿Estás durmiendo y comiendo? Porque si no tu madre se enfadará conmigo por no cuidarte.

-Nada de ligues, llevo tres días fuera.- Contesté, sonriendo.- Y estoy comiendo ahora mismo, ¿te vale, mamá Franny?

-No le voy a decir a tu madre que me has llamado eso.- Proclamó Francis, haciéndose el ofendido. Se calló un segundo, y cuando volvió a hablar su tono era más serio.- Pero fuera bromas, Toni, ¿qué tal llevas tu _tema_?

Me congelé, mirando al plato frente a mí, la sonrisa borrada de mi rostro. Apreté los dientes, cerrando las manos en puños. Debí de quedarme en blanco más de lo que creía porque Gilbert carraspeó y me llamó, sonando preocupado.

-¿Toño?

-¡Todo bien!- Exclamé, relajándome.- ¡Nada de qué preocuparse! Sabéis que lo tengo controlado.

-Claro, Toni, no quería decir que…- La voz del francés se vio interrumpida por una llamada entrante. Justo a tiempo.

-Tengo que dejaros, me llaman por otro lado, y es del trabajo.- Dije, mirando la pantalla con una mueca.

-¿Sólo nos quieres por interés? ¿Y ahora nos abandonas, cabronazo?- Dramatizó Gilbert, divertido, rompiendo la tensión anterior.- ¿Por Williams o por Vargas? Quiero saber quién ha robado tu corazón lejos de nosotros.

-Vargas.- Respondí, riendo.- Ya os contaré.- Colgué y me apresuré a coger la otra llamada.- ¿Digamelón?

Oí un bufido al otro lado.

-¿Me estás vacilando o eres así de idiota?- Gruñó la voz rasposa del detective italiano, su acento napolitano endureciendo las palabras en inglés.

-Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.- Respondí, risueño.

-Ya.- Murmuró algo más por lo bajo, pero no lo llegué a captar.- Me da igual. Williams me ha dicho que te pregunte si puedes reunirte esta tarde a las cinco. En la biblioteca general.

-¡Claro! No hay problema. A poner en común y todo eso, ¿no?

-No, a tejer mantitas y tomar unas putas pastas, ¿tú que coño crees?

Guao. Alguien estaba de mal humor. Claro que no parecía que pudiese estar de otra manera. Torcí el gesto, decidido a no darme por vencido en tratar de perforar esa coraza. Mi problema iba a ser si debajo de la coraza solo había más coraza.

-Llevaré mi set de lanas de colores, entonces.- Comenté alegremente, ignorando el tono claramente ofensivo de Vargas.

Volvió a bufar, esta vez con un matiz incrédulo.

-Lo que sea, Carriedo.- Y colgó.

Bueno. Iba a contar eso como una victoria.


	5. 4 Antonio

**¿Cómo ha pasado un mes? No idea.**

 **Siento lo lenta que voy con esta historia, gente :_( E** **ste semestre es el infierno en la tierra por la uni y no me da la vida.**

 **¡Gracias por la paciencia y por ir siguiendo este f** **ic! Prometo que la acción empezará en breves (espero)**

 **Muchas muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios (;**

* * *

Vargas volvía a hacer ese gesto con las manos, como si quisiera sostener algo entre sus dedos y le doliese encontrarlos vacíos. Me fijé en que sus nudillos estaban rasguñados, rojos y algo despellejados. ¿Se había metido en una pelea? ¿O era auto infringido? Tamborileé los dedos en la mesa de la biblioteca. Nos habíamos situado en una esquina, rodeados de pilas de libros que Williams había reunido antes de que el detective italiano y yo llegásemos. La agente canadiense estaba hablando en voz baja con el bibliotecario, preguntando por _aun más_ ejemplares. Contemplé los libros con un mohín. Podríamos construir un pequeño fuerte con tantos. Me ayudaba el hecho de que Vargas también dirigiese miradas de desamparo a esa monstruosa cantidad de volúmenes. De hecho parecía plantearse sacar su pistola y dispararles.

-¿Williams?- Pregunté, en cuanto la canadiense regresó a nuestro lado depositando otros diez tomos sobre la mesa.- ¿Son todos esos libros, uhm, necesarios?

La mujer rubia me dedicó una suave sonrisa divertida, recolocándose las gafas.

-Historia del mundo desde la Prehistoria.- Contestó señalando montañas de libros.- Y estos están ordenados por países: Inglaterra, Canadá, EEUU, Egipto, China, Francia y Japón. Cultura, historia y arte. Estos otros son sobre formas de ejecución. He imaginado que si queremos hacernos una idea de lo que quiere comunicar deberíamos estar informados.

-¿Pretendes que leamos _eso_?- Inquirió Vargas señalando las columnas ante nosotros con incredulidad.- ¿Sólo para hacernos una idea?

-Puede ser un comienzo.- Dije, tentativamente, mirando a Williams no demasiado convencido.

-Y puede ser nuestro final.- Gruñó el italiano.- Vamos a hacernos viejos mirando todo eso.

La agente solo nos dedicó una media sonrisa, sentándose y abriendo uno de los libros que había marcado cuidadosamente.

-He estado investigando un poco.- Dijo, con voz calmada.- Mirad esto.- Señaló la fotografía de un cuadro. Mostraba un dibujo típico del arte japonés, en el que un samurai aparecía practicando el harakiri, clavándose su arma por encima del estómago.- ¿Os suena?

-Ya sabíamos que la víctima de Japón había muerto desentrañado, el arma siendo una daga en el abdomen.- Dijo Vargas, frunciendo el ceño.- La similitud con el rito del harakiri era obvia.

-Pero no es solo eso.- Explicó Williams.- Sigue el ritual paso a paso. La víctima vestía un kimono blanco, algo que solo visten los cadáveres según la tradición japonesa, y las mangas estaban bajo sus rodillas, imitando el proceso que se seguía antes de cometer el seppuku. En la escena encontraron un vaso de sake, e incluso apareció un abanico de guerra tradicional con un breve poema sobre el dorso. Eso es llamado yuigon, y se escribía como, literalmente, "declaración que uno deja atrás". El corte mortal fue realizado por el lado izquierdo, cortando hacia la derecha, vuelta al medio y vertical hasta el esternón.

-Está llevando a cabo su obra a la perfección.- Dije, mirando el dibujo.- No comete errores, cada pieza debe ser perfecta según su visión del conjunto.

-¿Qué ponía en el poema?

-La traducción aproximada sería: el tiempo pasa y tú pasarás con él.- Contestó Williams.

-Supongo que quedaba más poético en japonés.- Comenté, mirando distraídamente mis gastadas zapatillas. Estaban sucias, el rojo original apenas reconocible. Umh. Tal vez debería limpiarlas.

-Es interesante el uso de la segunda persona.- Dijo la canadiense, volviendo a llamar mi atención.- Dirige el mensaje a un público directo, es algo a tener en cuenta al hacer el perfil. Por otra parte, se investigó la tipografía de la nota y los familiares de la víctima confirmaron que parecía escrito por ella.

-¿Le obligó a apuntar el mensaje?- Inquirió Vargas.

-Todo indica que sí. Y mirad esto otro.- Williams nos señaló un grabado chino en el que un bebé era ahogado en un barreño. El texto hablaba de los infanticidios femeninos cometidos en la China del siglo XIX, causados por la sobrepoblación y la misoginia.- Nuestra víctima de China murió ahogada. La encontraron flotando en un pequeño pantano. El agua había sido teñida de rojo con sangre animal.

-Es la víctima de mayor edad, una anciana de noventa años.- Aportó Vargas, revisando sus notas.- Le tatuó todo el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, post mortem, con iconografía típica de la tradición china. Nada incriminatorio, sacó los patrones de internet, aparentemente calcó. Y le había teñido el pelo. De rubio. Según los familiares la víctima lo llevaba blanco natural.

-¿Estaba intentando hacer otra referencia a la bandera, como en Canadá?- Me pregunté, dando vueltas a mi bolígrafo.- ¿O es alguna clase de homenaje retorcido a los países en los que mata? ¿O una crítica? Podría ser eso. ¿Como una especie de reivindicación? ¿El tinte rubio como símbolo de la occidentalización que se da en China?

Vargas resopló.

-¿Y qué más? ¿La sangre en el lago como metáfora de la situación social o de la contaminación o algo así?

-Es plausible.- Respondió Williams, suavemente.- Está claro que es un mensaje elaborado. Y por ejemplo el asesinato de Thomas Harris, es fácilmente una crítica a los Estados Unidos.

-Con la bandera, crucificado como una especie de nuevo dios, las plumas, el despellejamiento, el montón de cosas a sus pies. Y el balazo a quemarropa.- Enumeré, asintiendo.- Puede estar tocando temas como la globalización, el abuso hacia los indígenas, el capitalismo, el consumismo, las armas en EEUU…- Compuse una mueca.- Es como analizar una obra de arte.

-Ese asesinato es mucho más obvio.- Dijo Vargas, apretando los labios en una fina línea, frotando los dedos entre sí una vez más. Mi mirada volvió a fijarse en sus reventados nudillos.- Prácticamente grita lo que quiere decir. Es más directo. Puede ser que por tratarse del último, pero también podría formar parte del asesinato en sí. Quería que fuese más escandaloso.

-Y eso forma parte de la representación.- Completé, asintiendo ensimismado.- Claro, podría ser. Si está… umh, personificando a Estados Unidos en ese asesinato, tendría sentido que fuese más llamativo, más grandilocuente.

-Y así podría tener sentido que el asesinato de Amy Roy fuese más sutil, más suave, si está representando Canadá.- Añadió Williams.- Hasta la boca cosida podría fijarse en el aspecto discreto y poco conflictivo del país.

-Al mismo tiempo, los dos asesinatos en Norteamérica son menos complejos.- Continué, inclinando mi asiento hacia delante, incapaz de mantenerme quieto.- Sobre todo si los comparas con las escenografías desarrolladas para Francia, Inglaterra o Egipto. Japón es sencillo pero no simple, más bien sobrio. Con la víctima de China se molestó en tatuar todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un papel a su disposición, mensajes en clave dentro de su "gran obra". Sobre todo los asesinatos de los países europeos son más retorcidos, y obscuros en cuanto a traducir lo que quiere transmitir.

-Y según nuestra cronología el primero del que tenemos constancia fue el de Inglaterra, en el que Kirkland trabajó.- Dijo la agente canadiense.- ¿Podría ser que el asesino fuese de procedencia europea y esa fuese su primera víctima?

-Tal vez sea europeo, pero dudo mucho que fuera su primera víctima.- Dije, levantándome de la silla y poniéndome a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. Necesitaba moverme.

-Había matado antes.- Asintió Vargas.- Eso no era la obra de un novato.

Williams se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-Deberíamos indagar sobre la vida personal de sus víctimas.- Dijo al final.- Si lo cuida todo tanto, la elección de sus objetivos no será casual.

De reojo, vi al detective italiano dar un respingo y ponerse a revolver frenéticamente en su bolso hasta sacar el mismo cuaderno que había utilizado en la reunión. Con un carboncillo en la mano se inclinó hacia la hoja en blanco, trazando líneas velozmente. Toda su figura estaba agazapada sobre el papel, protegiéndolo de nuestras miradas. Sus hombros se sacudían con el frenesí de los movimientos del carboncillo sobre el cuaderno.

La agente canadiense cruzó una mirada conmigo, también dirigiendo ojeadas al italiano.

Yo sacudí levemente la cabeza, indicando que era mejor no intervenir. Williams asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Thomas Harris era un importante empresario, hecho a sí mismo, y dirigía una multinacional. Amy Roy era diplomática.- Rememoré, moviéndome hasta quedar medio sentado encima de la mesa.- Supongo que encaja con los posibles rasgos que elegiría para cada país.

Williams afirmó con la cabeza, con expresión pensativa.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. Y podemos continuar por ahí e imagino que todo cuadrará, pero no sé si saber todo esto nos acerca nada a la identidad del asesino.- Dijo la canadiense, echando hacia atrás su larga melena rubia.- He hablado con Kirkland, y él también cree que un viaje a Europa podría ser beneficioso. Esos son los asesinatos más complejos y los primeros en nuestra cronología, tal vez encontremos algo más.

Vargas levantó la cabeza bruscamente, interrumpiendo sus frenéticos trazos en su cuaderno.

-¿Estás de puta coña? ¿Nos hace venir a los putos Estados Unidos y ahora quiere que volvamos?- Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño en nuestra dirección general. Le dirigí una mirada evaluadora. Habría apostado algo a que iba a suavizar su carácter a la hora de tratar con alguien tan amable como la canadiense. Me encogí de hombros internamente, planteándome cambiar parte de mis suposiciones sobre el detective, pero en ese momento el italiano compuso una mueca y dirigió un gesto de disculpa hacia Williams. Sonreí victorioso.- No es que te esté echando la culpa, Williams, es cosa de Kirkland y la puta falta de organización. Solo espera a que el jodido macho patatas me de la puta brasa sobre lo muchísimo mejor planificado que él podría haber hecho todo.- La última frase fue un murmullo más para él que otra cosa. Casi parecía nervioso por haber saltado de esa forma contra Williams, y su mano volvió a cerrarse sobre el carboncillo, temblando ligeramente. Alcé una ceja, curioso. ¿Tal vez era ansiedad social?

La canadiense le sonrió calmadamente.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.- Dijo.- Y podéis llamarme Madeleine si queréis, parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Exclamé, sin dejar de analizar de reojo las reacciones del italiano. Pareció relajarse un tanto e incluso rodó los ojos en cuanto hablé.- Que podéis llamarme Antonio, claro, no Madeleine.- Me corregí, charlando animadamente.- No es que no sea un nombre precioso, te sienta bastante bien, tienes cara de Maddie. A mí me han dicho que Antonio no me pega, no sé. Toni y Toño son los sustitutos preferidos. En casa suelo tirar por Toño, más que nada porque Toni suena a estilista o algo así, no es que haya nada de malo en ser estilista, si es tu llamada en la vida síguela, ¿verdad? Pero no acaba de cuadrar con la imagen de autoridad que debería infundir un policía, aunque, claro, no es como si yo cuadrase mucho de todas formas. No como Beilschmidt, por ejemplo, no me digáis que no impone. Sé que es forense, pero si me ordena que me ponga de rodillas, levante las manos y confiese, probablemente lo haría. Y ahora que lo pienso eso ha podido sonar mal en muchos sentidos, pero…

-¡Oh, por favor!- Exclamó Vargas exasperado.- Haznos el favor de cerrar la boca.- Se giró hacia Williams, umh, Madeleine y compuso algo similar a una sonrisa. Quedaba casi chocante en un rostro que solo había visto fruncir el ceño de mil formas distintas.- Tú puedes llamarme Lovino.- Se giró otra vez hacia mí con su ceño de nuevo a toda potencia.- Y tú no me llames.

Compuse un mohín que estoy seguro de que no me dio muchos puntos en cuanto a apariencia de madurez, pero no era como si estuviese intentando generarla de todas formas. Mucho trabajo. Y probablemente me aburriría.

-Bueno.- Intercedió Madeleine con su tono suave.- Entonces os mandaré la información con la fecha del vuelo. Kirkland cree que el asesinato de Egipto es sobre el que tenemos menos datos y que merecería la pena tratar de hablar directamente con los inspectores que llevaron el caso, o incluso los testigos, pese a que el rastro estará más que frío después de dos años.

Asentí con entusiasmo.

-¡El caso de Egipto parecía fascinante!- Exclamé, inclinándome hacia delante y sobresaltando a Vargas, que me dirigió una mirada furibunda que ignoré alegremente.- ¡Enterrado vivo! ¡No me digáis que no parece un relato de Poe!

El italiano gruñó algo por lo bajo.

Williams asintió sin mojarse con el tema. Chica lista.

-Cogeríamos un vuelo a París, y así podemos investigar algo más ese caso antes de viajar a Egipto.- Comentó.

Sonreí de lado a lado.

-¡Siempre he querido ir al Sahara!

Y ahora estaba bastante seguro de que el ademán que estaba repitiendo Vargas, abriendo y cerrando el puño, no era por ansiedad. De hecho parecía bastante dispuesto a usar dicho puño sobre mi nariz. Me moví imperceptiblemente hacia atrás en un inusitado ramalazo de sentido común.

-Creo que voy a empezar con estos.- Dijo la canadiense, señalando una pila de libros, de nuevo siendo lo suficientemente perceptiva como para interrumpir antes de que se acometiera un naricidio.

Vargas gruñó su acuerdo y se hundió en un grueso tomo, con aire de reo que se encamina a la horca.

Suspirando cogí "Ritos y costumbres de la China de los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII" y traté de centrarme en las letras que danzaban ante mis ojos, intentando convencerme de que mirar los dibujos definitivamente no contaba como leer.

Dos horas después había ganado una jaqueca y el profundo convencimiento de que China y Egipto tenían demasiados años de historia y Europa era innecesariamente enrevesada. También había descubierto que al parecer a los eunucos en China les enterraban con genitales de cerámica. Uno aprende algo nuevo cada día.

En general tenía el cerebro zumbando con datos inútiles y fechas anteriores a la invención del jabón.

-Bueeeno.- Suspiré, estirando los brazos sobre mi cabeza y haciendo crujir mi espalda.- No sé vosotros, pero yo no estudiaba tanto desde que salí de la facultad.

Estábamos los tres en el parque de fuera de la Biblioteca, compartiendo expresiones comparables con las de adolescentes de instituto en medio de los exámenes finales. Vargas estaba fumando, un poco apartado, su elegante traje de diseño contrastando con la ropa deportiva del grupo de señoras haciendo yoga que se había congregado cerca del árbol contra el que se recostaba. El italiano lucía un ceño que interpreté como aterrado, causado por alguna de las abuelas yoguis que habían intentado flirtear con él. Me estaba haciendo un experto traduciendo los diversos matices en la expresión de cabreo del detective.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes cuando una señora de la edad de mi abuela le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Sobre todo al ver a Vargas atragantándose con el humo de su cigarro. El italiano me lanzó una mirada furibunda, sonriendo sardónicamente cuando la horda de abuelas empezó a acercarse hacia mí. Me situé disimuladamente tras Madeleine, colocándola entre el grupo de yoguis y yo. La canadiense alzó una ceja divertida en mi dirección.

-Es casi hora de cenar.- Dijo Williams con su tono suave, lanzando una ojeada al cielo, en el que se desplegaba un atardecer.- Jones me ha hablado de un restaurante que tiene las mejores hamburguesas de Las Vegas, ¿os apetecería ir juntos o tenéis planes?

-¡Oh, sí por favor!- Exclame, casi gimiendo, provocando una mirada escandalizada por parte de Vargas.- ¡Me muero de hambre!

Los dos nos giramos a mirar al italiano, expectantes. El detective parecía incómodo, y de nuevo se frotaba sus rasguñados nudillos. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, su ceño más pronunciado.

-Che, supongo que no puedo dejarte sola.- Murmuró Vargas, dirigiéndose a Williams. El "con este idiota" iba implícito. Le dediqué una sonrisa brillante.

Resultó que el "restaurante" era un bar pequeñito, cerca de la Biblioteca, donde nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas en ese reducido espacio. Pedimos hamburguesas que aterrarían a cualquiera con alto colesterol y nos centramos en una conversación banal, nada del caso. Yo charlaba sin parar, animado por los comentarios interesados de Madeleine, a la que conseguí arrastrar a compartir algunas anécdotas. No hubo tanta suerte con Vargas.

-…Así que sí que conocía a Alfred de antes, pero… -Williams se interrumpió al sonar su teléfono.- Umh, perdonad un segundo.- Se disculpó, cogiendo la llamada y alejándose para hablar.

Hice un gesto para indicar que no había problema y me giré para encarar a Vargas, sonriendo ampliamente. Mi mirada se fijó una vez más en sus nudillos.

-¿Te gusta el kickboxing?- Pregunté.

-¿El qué?- Inquirió Vargas, desconcertado, sus ojos recorriendo nerviosamente el bar.

-O el boxeo. ¿Artes marciales?- Seguí presionando, haciendo gestos para ilustrarlo.- A mí siempre me ha gustado más el boxeo, pero me encanta ver taekwondo o muay thai. Con el trabajo que tenemos es normal que tengamos que descargar tensiones de alguna manera, ¿verdad? Conocí a un policía de homicidios que salía a remar hasta estar solo en medio del mar y allí se ponía a cantar.- Me reí, pausando para masticar mi hamburguesa.- No sé, cada cual tiene una cosa supongo.- Me incliné hacia delante.- ¿Te cuento la mía si tú me cuentas la tuya?- Le guiñé un ojo descaradamente.

El italiano se atragantó con su comida, mirándome con incredulidad.

Mh.

Decidí no plantearme cómo me dejaba que reaccionase a mi guiño igual que al de la abuela yogui.

-Qué cojones.- Murmuró para sí. Aumenté mi sonrisa, pestañeando inocentemente en su dirección.- ¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Y desde luego no voy a contarte nada de mí!- Exclamó, señalándome con una patata frita de forma que supongo que consideró amenazadora, su rostro tomando un ligero tono rojizo.- ¡Y deja de intentar que seamos amigos o lo que sea que pretendas! Si estamos aquí es por trabajo y nada más.- Acabó hablando en un gruñido, abriendo y cerrando el puño en pequeños espasmos.

Le observé un rato en silencio, Vargas aun con la patata frita extendida en mi dirección.

Al final me encogí de hombros, inclinándome hacia él y mordiendo la patata de su mano. El italiano dio un respingo y soltó el resto de la inocente patata, retrocediendo como si le hubiese arrancado el dedo.

-No pretendo nada.- Respondí, decidiendo ignorar su reacción y echándome hacia atrás en el asiento, volviendo a sonreír. Vargas apretaba firmemente la mandíbula, aparentemente conteniéndose. Me planteé un segundo si debería seguir presionando solo para ver qué pasaba. Pero viendo la tensión en la cara del italiano decidí dejarlo pasar.- ¿Has entrado en los casinos?- Pregunté, de nuevo entusiasmado.- Yo aun no he estado en ninguno, tampoco es que quiera jugar a nada, pero ¡Las Vegas! ¿verdad?

Continué charlando, manteniendo la conversación por los dos, Vargas volviendo a relajarse paulatinamente. Para cuando Madeleine volvió a nuestra mesa me había embarcado en un complejo relato a cerca de tortugas.

No dejé de mirar de vez en cuando al italiano, que ojeaba distraídamente su mochila, pasándose ausentemente una mano por sus nudillos rojizos con aire ido, para nada atento a la conversación. Me fijé casi con sorpresa en que cuando no estaba frunciendo el ceño tenía una cara casi dulce, de facciones suaves. Parecía mucho más joven y vulnerable.

Decidí que iba a acabar resolviendo el puzle que era Lovino Vargas.

Iba a conseguir que se abriera para mí… en un sentido no sexual, porque si lo analizaba eso no había sonado del todo a puras intenciones. ¡Y eran puras! ¡Absolutamente!

Era la persona más interesante con la que me había cruzado desde… Interrumpí la dirección de mis pensamientos, tragando saliva.

Le miré de nuevo.

Iba a resolver el caso que componía el detective Vargas. No podía ser tan difícil como atrapar al criminal más retorcido de la década, ¿no?


	6. 5 Lovino

**¿Capítulo largo para compensar por la espera?**

 **Aviso de que nunca he estado en Egipto, así que me baso en internet y gente contándome cosas (todo muy** **fiable, como veis). El lugar de la excavación es totalmente ficticio.**

 **De nuevo gracias mil a los que comentáis, seguís, guardáis en favoritos, leéis, lo que sea.**

* * *

Puto Egipto y puto calor.

-Ei, ¿dónde se habrán metido todos los camellos? ¿Creéis que los han escondido o todas esas postales del Cairo mentían? Ahora me siento engañado… ¡oh, mirad! ¡Pone que Khan el-Khalili está para allí! ¡Es el bazar más importante de la ciudad! ¿Creéis que venderán lámparas rollo Aladín?

Y puto Carriedo.

Apreté los dientes tratando de ignorar la entusiasta voz del detective español. La verdad es que sonaba exactamente igual que como te imaginarías por sus pintas; su forma de hablar era caótica y excesivamente expresiva. Si lo pensaba, era una voz bastante particular, con una cadencia rítmica, como si cantase, entonando todo exageradamente, sin dejar de cambiar el ritmo. Arriba y abajo, como si fuese a hacer una pregunta pero a última hora cambiase de idea y decidiera dejar la frase como una exclamación o unos puntos suspensivos. Me ponía de los nervios. ¿Tanto costaba hablar como una persona normal? No pedía la absoluta neutralidad de la voz de mi puto cuñado, pero estaría bien que fuese posible ignorarle. Y con su forma de hablar no lo era. Perforaba el cerebro, quisieras o no.

Y yo podía asegurarlo, después de una semana en su constante compañía.

Me estaba planteando seriamente utilizar de una vez la pistola y acabar con su vida o la mía, la que fuese que terminase antes con el sufrimiento, cuando Madeleine habló, su suave y pausada voz un bienvenido descanso.

-Hemos quedado con el jefe de la policía del Cairo en media hora, pero luego podríamos hacer turismo, si tenemos tiempo.- Concedió la canadiense, aplacando el entusiasmo del detective moreno, que le dedicó un mohín como el puto crío que era.

-Yo ya he tenido suficiente de este jodido clima. Acabemos cuanto antes y volvamos a un país en el que el sol no intente freírte.- Gruñí, secándome el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y arremangando aun más mi camisa, a esas alturas empapada.

-No vamos a acabar en un día.- Repuso alegremente el español, sonriendo como si el puto calor no fuese con él y solo afectase al resto de simples mortales.

He vivido en el sur de Italia toda mi vida y puedo jurar que el sol del Cairo era matador, pero ahí estaba Carriedo, como si nada. Al menos Williams estaba pasándolo tan mal o peor que yo, a juzgar por su cara enrojecida y cabello pegado a la frente. Le dirigí una mirada conmiserativa. La mujer era de Canadá, si esto era horrible para mí, napolitano de nacimiento, no quería ni imaginar para alguien cuyo país es famoso por su gélido clima. Tienen hasta osos polares, no me jodas.

Justo cuando empezaba a preocuparme que Madeleine fuese a caer al suelo por una insolación, alcanzamos las oficinas de la policía. Todo el trayecto fuimos acompañados por la cháchara de Carriedo, por supuesto. El detective iba saltando de un puesto de la calle a otro, soltando exclamaciones y tratando de hacerse entender por los comerciantes, todo esto mientras conseguía de alguna manera mantener el ritmo que yo había impuesto.

Creo que no me he alegrado tanto de entrar en una comisaría en la vida.

Tuve que refrenarme para no saltar directamente al lado de uno de los ventiladores de la recepción. Madeleine, en cambio no tuvo problemas para lanzarse hacia el primero que vio, en un despliegue de desesperación e impulsividad poco característicos de la tranquila canadiense. Carriedo entró tras nosotros, en su mano un abanico que supongo que había adquirido de los puestecitos que asaltaba. El detective se lo entregó a Madeleine con una sonrisa, mirando el color rojo de la cara de la policía con cautela, como preguntándose si iba a combustionar espontáneamente.

De nuevo demostrando que hasta podía fijarse en cosas si se lo proponía.

Y si algo había aprendido yo tras nuestro breve paso por París y lo que había presenciado de él en Estados Unidos, era que pese a ser un completo idiota y no tener ningún tipo de filtro entre cerebro y boca, Carriedo era observador. Peligrosamente observador. Claro que supongo que de alguna manera tenía que haber alcanzado su puesto como detective aclamado. Al principio no lo había notado, porque el español se aseguraba de tener otras mil características que desviaban la atención sobre ese hecho, pero lo cierto era que notaba cosas en la gente. Aunque al parecer esto no implicaba que supiese cuando cerrar la puta boca o dar la respuesta social adecuada. Y esto es oro viniendo de mí.

El caso era que debía tener más cuidado a su alrededor si no quería tenerlo pegado a mis talones haciendo preguntas incómodas.

Como si hacía puto kickboxing.

Ausentemente me pasé la mano por los nudillos ya casi absolutamente curados.

Carriedo hablaba con el policía de la recepción haciendo grandes aspavientos, gritando como si le fuese a entender mejor. Rodando los ojos me acerqué a Madeleine, que estaba haciendo buen uso del abanico, batiéndolo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Al menos su cara ya no parecía rojo señal de stop, más bien era un rojo turista inglés en la playa.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, detenido frente a ella. Respirando profundamente me senté a su lado y le dirigí una sonrisa que espero que resultase amable y no el rictus grotesco que yo sentía.

-Uhm.- Empecé.- ¿Cómo estás?- Nada más acabar la pregunta hice una mueca, dándome cuenta de lo forzado que sonaba.

Por la sonrisa casi divertida de Williams mis esfuerzos eran al menos apreciados, si no exitosos.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.- Respondió, aunque se le notaba sin aire.- No estoy acostumbrada a este calor.- Rió suavemente, con un gesto de disculpa.

-Puedo traerte agua.- Volví a encogerme ante mi tono, excesivamente seco y cortante para ser amable. Madeleine se limitó a asentir agradecida.

Pregunté a uno de los policías, que me indicó el pasillo donde tenían un servidor de agua. Fui hacia allí, frunciendo el ceño, reflexionando a cerca de mis compañeros y la última semana.

No nos habíamos acercado ni un solo paso a atrapar al sujeto, ni a saber nada más a cerca de su modus operandi, pero al menos habíamos aprendido un par de cosas a cerca de la escenografía del crimen en Francia. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ese escenario casi barroco que había rodeado la pira en la que el cuerpo decapitado de la víctima francesa había ardido. El sujeto lo había rodeado todo de despampanantes flores y frutas, como un bodegón, y con las fotografías solo era posible imaginar el olor dulzón y nauseabundo que debía de haber impregnado el lugar, mezcla del aroma de las flores y la peste a carne quemada y muerte.

Habíamos visitado el lugar en el que fue hallado: una antigua iglesia abandonada, y mis cuadernos estaban repletos de dibujos del lúgubre lugar. Podía entender por qué el asesino lo habría elegido: ese aire decadente pero elegante, como de vieja aristocracia me recordaba al ambiente que se respiraba en múltiples urbes francesas. Supongo que captaba parte del espíritu del país.

Hablando con los inspectores que llevaron el caso no habíamos aprendido nada nuevo, y todos sus sospechosos fueron un callejón sin salida. Por no hablar de que el caso estaba más que enterrado como no resuelto. Al fin y al cabo hacía años.

Si algo había salido del viaje era una copiosa cantidad de dibujos para mis cuadernos. No solo de escenas del caso, sino retratos para mis "colecciones de personas". Mis modelos mas frecuentes eran Madeleine y puto Carriedo, llenando hojas y hojas de poses y detalles, pues debido a mis más que habituales pequeños ataques de ansiedad había necesitado ceder a la compulsión, acabando con los dedos doloridos de tanto apretar el carboncillo. No pude evitarlo. Todas las jodidas interacciones sociales con inspectores y policías y el roce constante con mis compañeros ponía mis nervios a flor de piel, por no hablar de que había tenido que contener mi temperamento diariamente. A estas alturas solo quería encerrarme en mi casa, en mi habitación, solo, sin puta gente hablándome y a la que hablar. Y probablemente dibujar sin parar durante una semana.

Suspiré pesadamente, rellenando un vaso de agua. La habitación del hotel tendría que valer, por ahora. No había vuelta a casa en el horizonte cercano. No mientras el Asesino del Mundo siguiese suelto. Me encogí internamente al pillarme pensando en el sujeto con ese nombre. Puto Carriedo no dejaba de referirse así a este jodido perturbado particular y acababa por pegarse. Por estúpido que sonase.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la recepción cuando por el rabillo del ojo vi a alguien observándome desde una de las puertas del desierto pasillo.

Esto en sí no tendría por qué haber hecho saltar alarmas en mi cabeza, pero notaba los pelos de mi nuca de punta, y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo.

Y si de algo me fiaba era de mi instinto en este tipo de situaciones.

Sin darme tiempo a dudar de mi corazonada me giré bruscamente, clavando mi mirada en la persona que me había estado observando.

Apenas alcancé a distinguir sus rasgos, pero sí su expresión, de sorpresa primero y después de absoluto pánico. No llevaba el uniforme de la policía.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el hombre echó a correr hacia el interior de la sala cuya puerta había ocupado.

-¡EY!- Grité. El tipo estaba huyendo. Nada grita "culpable" más que eso.

Maldiciendo tiré el vaso de agua, lanzándome a perseguir al hombre. Cruzamos la sala a toda velocidad, él a un par de metros de mí. Parecía conocer el lugar, porque no dudó en abrir otra puerta y esprintar por un pasillo gemelo al anterior. Aceleré tras él, resollando del esfuerzo. El jodido calor hacía difícil respirar.

El hombre lanzó una ojeada por encima del hombro sin pararse, abriendo otra puerta y desapareciendo tras ella.

-¡EH!- Sin detenerme me apresuré a empujar la misma puerta por la que él había salido. Y de repente me encontré en la calle, en medio de un mar de gente atareada. Jadeé, falto de aire, escaneando la masa de personas sin éxito.- H-hijo de puta.- Farfullé, tratando de tragar saliva, notando la boca seca. De verdad que debería dejar de fumar si esta carrerita me estaba matando.

Sin dejar de soltar maldiciones entre dientes volví a entrar en la comisaría, intentando restaurar un ritmo normal para mi corazón, aunque no conseguí deshacerme de la mala sensación que me había invadido al ver al observador indiscreto.

Después de rellenar el vaso cuatro veces para saciar mi sed, llené uno más para Madeleine, retornando a la recepción, donde la canadiense y el español estaban enfrascados en una intensa conversación con un oficial y una traductora.

-¿Entonces estarían dispuestos a llevarnos?- Estaba preguntando Williams.

La mujer traductora se apresuró a transmitir la pregunta, que el sudoroso oficial contestó con grandes aspavientos.

-Dice que no habría problema en llevarles a la zona, pero es imposible que puedan entrar en la tumba.- Tradujo la mujer, con un acento marcado.- Los arqueólogos han prohibido cualquier tipo de intrusión, dicen que el techo es demasiado inestable. Correrían peligro de que se derrumbase sobre ustedes.

-¡No hay problema por nuestra parte!- Contestó Carriedo con entusiasmo.- No vamos a infringir ninguna norma, vemos la zona y nos vamos. De todas formas solo queremos hacernos una idea, ¿saben? Además este caso es uno de los más curiosos que nos hemos encontrado, y sería un desperdicio haber venido hasta aquí para luego no ver el lugar.

El oficial volvió a decir algo en cuanto la mujer tradujo, su mirada clavada en el español con escepticismo.

-Pregunta que si les importaría explicar de nuevo por qué el repentino interés en un caso que lleva dos años enterrado.

-¡Je! ¡Enterrado! Buena esa. Alguien tenía que decirlo, si no eras tú iba a ser yo.- Sonrió el detective. Yo me centré en luchar contra la necesidad de golpearme la cabeza con algo.

-Como le comentamos al capitán por teléfono, los detalles son confidenciales, pero se está investigando la posibilidad de que se trate de un asesino serial.- Repuso Madeleine, aceptando el vaso de agua que le entregué y sonriéndome agradecida.

El oficial resopló y volvió a hablar hacia la traductora, mirándonos con desconfianza.

-Dice que no van a encontrar nada nuevo. Que fue un caso aislado.- La mujer vaciló un momento.- También dice que… un grupo de extranjeros americanos no va a conseguir sacar nada más de una escena ya investigada en su día por policías locales. Que es un lugar peligroso si no lo conocen.

Solté un bufido de indignación sin poderlo evitar.

-¿A quién llamas americano?- Gruñí, entrecerrando los ojos.- Yo soy italiano. El idiota es español. Williams es la única que no acuchilla la pronunciación inglesa cada vez que habla.

La traductora me miró con molestia apenas disimulada, pero se apresuró a comunicar una versión de mis palabras al oficial, que alzó una ceja, impasible.

Empecé a frotar los dedos de mi mano derecha entre sí sin apenas notarlo.

-El oficial quiere que le transmita su absoluta indiferencia respecto a su lugar de origen, detective.- Interpretó la mujer, manteniendo un tono profesional.- El resultado es el mismo: son extranjeros, no conocen el lugar. Si insisten en ir pese a que no van a descubrir nada, sepan que es peligroso, así que simplemente no entren al territorio de la excavación.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder, Carriedo se apresuró a dar su aprobación, acordando con el oficial una hora y lugar desde el que nos guiarían al lugar en el que ocurrió el asesinato. Williams fue la que acabó suavizando las cosas con los dos egipcios, asegurándose de no quedarnos en su lista negra.

Yo huí de la conversación en cuanto pude, sentándome junto a un ventilador en el lugar antes ocupado por Madeleine.

A parte de mi frustración por la interacción con el oficial, seguía nervioso, pensando en el hombre que había perseguido hasta perderlo en la calle. Saqué uno de mis cuadernos, centrándome en recordar su cara, plasmando los rasgos que podía recordar, además de un dibujo de cuerpo entero. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, nada destacable, el pelo oscuro, no como si eso fuese raro aquí, parecía joven, mi edad o menos. Sus rasgos podían muy fácilmente ser locales.

Solté aire, frustrado.

No tenía por qué significar nada, podía haberse tratado de cualquiera, sin tener nada que ver con el caso o con nosotros. Pero algo me decía que…

-¿Quién es?

Alcé la cabeza de golpe, encontrándome un par de ojos verde brillante frente a mí. Traté de disimular el sobresalto como pude, frunciendo más el ceño y protegiendo el cuaderno contra mi pecho.

Me planteé mandarle a tomar por culo como de costumbre, y gritarle que no metiese sus narices donde no le interesaba. Pero si mi intuición era correcta el desconocido podía estar relacionado con el caso, y entonces nos interesaba a todos.

Suspiré pesadamente, decidiendo contárselo a Carriedo, esperando que no sentase un precedente y que lo usase como excusa para cotillear mis cuadernos. De normal preferiría hablarlo primero con Madeleine, pero ahora mismo seguía conversando con el oficial y la intérprete, así que…

-Antes, cuando he ido a por agua, había alguien mirándome.

El español parpadeó un par de veces, como sorprendido de que no le hubiese saltado a la yugular por preguntar. Bienvenido al club.

-Mirándote.- Repitió, como un papagayo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, mirándome. ¿Es tan difícil de entender el concepto, Carriedo?

El detective subió sus expresivas cejas casi hasta la línea del pelo.

-Bueno, no sé. No debería sorprenderte tanto, al fin y al cabo eres un hombre medianamente atractivo, supongo que es bastante normal que atraigas miradas, hay gente bastante directa respecto a su interés, e imagino que si te gustó deberías lanzarte, para liberar tensiones y eso, porque no quería decirte nada, pero sí que lo necesitas, y hay gente a la que el sexo casual no les va nada, pero…

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, generando un sonido de gato ahogado no muy digno. Me quedé mirando a Carriedo sin poder articular palabra, pero habiendo interrumpido con éxito su retahíla.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grazné en cuanto conseguí encontrar mi voz.

-Umh, no quería decir lo de medianamente atractivo en plan mediocre, para nada. Es más; estás por encima de la media, probablemente, es difícil de decir con la cara de cabreo constante, pero…

El sonido que abandonó mis labios no fueron palabras exactamente, pero sirvió para acallarle de nuevo. Noté mi cara ardiendo, y tenía los puños tan cerrados que mis nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

-Carriedo.- Dije, tomando aire para calmarme.- Qué cojones, Carriedo, en serio, qué cojones.- Tuve que pausar de nuevo, exhalar e inspirar rítmicamente. El español me observaba con curiosidad, su cabeza algo inclinada, como el puto pájaro que parecía ser.- Si tu compañero detective en un caso de asesinato te dice que había alguien mirándole en una comisaría en la que os encontráis investigando, probablemente, PROBABLEMENTE, tú primera reacción no debería ser asumir que se refiere a nada remotamente sexual.

El detective pestañeó en mi dirección, aparentemente confundido. Hasta que se hizo la luz y comenzó a asentir.

-Oh.- Dijo.

-Oh.- Confirmé.

-Entonces… ¿ese alguien parecía sospechoso?

Aleluya. Sabía que había un detective ahí dentro en alguna parte.

-Exacto.- Repuse, luchando por no responder con algo sarcástico e hiriente. Uno de los dos tenía que ser profesional.- Sólo ha sido una sensación, pero… Cuando fui a confrontarle huyó.

-Eso nunca es buena señal.- Me mordí el labio para contener la respuesta mordaz que quería soltar. Asentí.- ¿Crees que tiene que ver con el Asesino del Mundo?- Preguntó mirando mi dibujo por encima de mi hombro.- Por cómo lo has dibujado parece nativo.- Comentó.

-No lo sé, podría no ser nada, pero sería mejor si nos mantuviésemos alerta.- Concluí.

Carriedo mostró su acuerdo.

En cuanto Williams volvió con nosotros le comuniqué por encima el encuentro (que interpretó correctamente a la primera). Los tres regresamos al hotel, tratando de andar por la sombra.

Madeleine comunicó nuestros progresos (o la falta de ellos) a Kirkland, que nos informó de que el equipo formado por Jones y Héderváry tampoco había avanzado gran cosa. Y al parecer la patata que tengo por cuñado no había hecho otra cosa que revisar todas las notas de los forenses anteriores mil veces, ordenándolas y encontrando ciertas coincidencias, de las que, según dijo, nos hablaría en la próxima reunión.

Yo me encerré en mi habitación, centrado en dibujar los rostros de la traductora y el oficial para mis colecciones.

Además volví a abrir las notas del asesinato sucedido en Egipto, mirando mis apuntes y dibujos realizados a partir de las descripciones y fotos.

Tenía que reconocer que era uno de los asesinatos más escalofriantes hasta el momento. Y estaba contando el descabezamiento y quema de una persona en una pira como competencia, o sea que el nivel de gore ya era alto.

Esta víctima había sido sometida a una severa deshidratación y después la habían abandonado en una antigua tumba, un terreno de excavación arqueológica, donde le habían enterrado aún vivo, rodeado de diversos objetos de valor, cubierto de vendajes de lino. Lo más perturbador es que el asesino debía de haberse quedado hasta que estuvo seguro de que la víctima había muerto, momento en el que le desenterró lo suficiente como para poder sacar el corazón de su pecho y colocarlo en una balanza, con una pluma en el otro lado, dejándolo junto al resto de parafernalia de valor.

Por supuesto habíamos hecho nuestros deberes; la referencia al Juicio de Osiris, parte de la antigua creencia egipcia relatada en el Libro de los Muertos, era más que evidente.

Y tenía que reconocer que me daba escalofríos. Podía culpar a las películas de Indiana Jones, o a las archiconocidas leyendas sobre maldiciones en las tumbas, pero lo cierto es que todo este caso me ponía los pelos de punta.

La tarde cayó lentamente.

Por fin el sol empezó a descender y nosotros nos aventuramos fuera del hotel, hacia el lugar dónde habíamos quedado para que nos guiaran a la antigua tumba.

El clima era algo más soportable a esa hora, y el viaje en coche fuera de la ciudad fue relativamente tranquilo, con solo la conversación entre Carriedo y uno de los guías, que al parecer sabía algo de español para alegría del detective, de fondo.

La carretera se hizo más abrupta en cuanto nos acercamos a la zona de las excavaciones, el vehículo levantando una humareda de polvo sobre el árido paisaje.

En unos minutos habíamos aparcado cerca de un terreno más hundido. Salimos del coche algo inestables, mareados después del brusco trayecto. Excepto Carriedo, claro, Carriedo parecía encontrarse tan perfectamente como los locales.

Soltando tacos entre dientes seguí al grupo mientras nos conducían hacia lo que parecía la entrada de una gruta en la pared.

-Primera y segunda salas seguras. Después peligro, no seguimos.- Dijo uno de nuestros dos guías en un inglés básico.

El segundo policía le dijo algo a Carriedo en español, a lo que el detective contestó enérgicamente.

-Dice que el cuerpo fue encontrado en una de las cavernas más profundas, pero esa zona es ahora muy inestable, así que solo podemos ir hasta la segunda gran sala como mucho, si no queremos que se nos caiga el techo encima. Incluso los arqueólogos han abandonado la exploración de estas catacumbas.- Tradujo el español.- También dice que no nos separemos, es peligroso perderse y la zona entre la primera sala y la segunda es laberíntica, con un montón de cavernas y recovecos, algunos subyacentes, otros al mismo nivel. El tema es que no quieren que vayamos por nuestra cuenta y que no les perdamos de vista.

Madeleine y yo asentimos, mostrando nuestro acuerdo.

Los dos guías nos dirigieron una última mirada seria y se aventuraron en la cavidad, gesticulando para que les siguiésemos.

El interior de la tumba era frío, y lamenté no haber traído una chaqueta. La humedad aumentó conforme nos internamos, causando que mis ropas empapadas de sudor, ahora frío, se pegasen a mi cuerpo de forma molesta.

La galería parecía excavada directamente en la roca, y de vez en cuando cruzábamos zonas más lisas y pulidas, e incluso alguna columna. Las linternas de los policías y la que llevaba Carriedo eran la única luz en el interior del angosto túnel. El silencio casi era sobrecogedor, lo único que podía oírse eran nuestras pisadas en la roca y un goteo constante. Contuve un escalofrío, una sensación de ser observado recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Por suerte Carriedo y el guía que hablaba español pronto retomaron su conversación, pero incluso el detective castaño hablaba en susurros. De alguna manera aparecía que hablar en voz alta perturbaría la paz del lugar, como si de un monstruo dormido se tratase.

Mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla me centré en la cadencia de la conocida voz de Carriedo, con sus subidas y bajadas, aun más pronunciadas cuando hablaba en su lengua natal.

Madeleine me echó una ojeada y me puso una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa llena de simpatía. Le devolví un gesto que espero que no resultase forzado. Notaba la piel de gallina, y no era por el frío. Era como si algo más estuviese ahí con nosotros, en la cueva.

Enseguida llegamos a la primera sala. Era un bienvenido ensanche del pasillo que habíamos recorrido, pero no sé si podría considerarse una sala. En un rincón había un pozo, rodeado por cintas y marcas dejadas por los arqueólogos. Me acerqué un poco, mirando el oscuro vacío del agujero, que no parecía tener ningún final. Los pelos de mis brazos se pusieron de punta.

-Profundo, ¿no?- Casi salté al oír la voz de Carriedo tan cerca de mí. ¿Cuándo se había movido? Miré hacia atrás, viendo que Williams parecía estar preguntando algo a nuestros guías. El español se asomó un poco más al pozo.- Y oscuro.- Añadió, con un exagerado escalofrío.

-Como mi alma.- Murmuré, sarcástico.

Carriedo soltó una carcajada, que reverberó en la sala y el pozo, causando un eco extraño. Sonaba terriblemente fuera de lugar en un lugar así. Los dos egipcios y la canadiense miraron en nuestra dirección, con expresiones desaprobadoras en el caso de los dos hombres. Carriedo hizo un gesto de disculpa y seguimos a los tres cuando continuaron la marcha hacia las profundidades de las catacumbas.

Los guías habían tenido razón. Esa zona era un completo laberinto: constantemente encontrábamos desviaciones, escaleras hacia abajo o pozos. El frío era cada vez más intenso. A los lados, en las paredes, se habrían nichos vacíos, como enormes bocas abiertas en la piedra.

De pronto me pareció distinguir movimiento tras de mí. Pegando un respingo me giré hacia donde creía haber visto a alguien. La oscuridad me devolvió la mirada.

-Carriedo.- Susurré, agarrando el brazo del detective para que se detuviera. El moreno me miró interrogante, buscando respuestas en mi expresión.- Creo que he visto a alguien.- Dije, en el tono más bajo y estable que pude obtener.

El español frunció el ceño, apuntando con la linterna en la dirección en la que yo tenía clavada la mirada. Solo el pasillo que acabábamos de recorrer fue descubierto por la luz de la linterna.

-No veo a nadie.- Murmuró Carriedo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No había ni acabado de decir la frase cuando algo pareció moverse a nuestra izquierda. El detective apuntó con su linterna con rapidez, iluminando unas inclinadas escaleras que descendían hasta perderse de vista.- Puede que no sea nada…- Murmuró. Solo porque estaba tan cerca de él fui capaz de notar el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del español. Era bueno saber que yo no era el único al que este puto lugar le estaba afectando.

Nos giramos hacia donde el grupo había estado segundos antes. Los guías y Madeleine habían desaparecido en las profundidades del laberinto, ajenos a que nosotros nos habíamos detenido. Si gritábamos podíamos alertar al intruso. No había muchas opciones.

Crucé una mirada con Carriedo, apretando la mandíbula. Él asintió. Saqué la pistola de su funda, apuntando hacia la absoluta negrura que aguardaba al final de las escaleras, y empecé a descender. Notaba la presencia del español a mi espalda, la luz de su linterna iluminando el camino.

Las escaleras acababan en una pequeña caverna, llena de nichos, con otro pasillo al fondo.

No había nadie.

Justo cuando me giré hacia Carriedo para decirle que tal vez deberíamos volver, oímos un tremendo estruendo viniendo de la parte alta de las escaleras que acabábamos de descender.

El detective español soltó un grito, agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándonos a los dos hacia el otro extremo de la sala, justo a tiempo de esquivar una enorme roca y pequeñas piedras que cayeron sobre el suelo con un sonido estremecedor.

La polvareda levantada nos hizo toser, cubriéndonos la boca y cerrando los ojos para evitar que entrase el polvo. Para cuando el ruido y el humo se calmaron ya no había escapatoria. Las escaleras estaban bloqueadas por el desprendimiento.

Estábamos atrapados.


	7. 6 Lovino

**...**

 **¡BuENo! HOla, hOLa**

 **Seriamente, siento la desaparición, sé que hace como un año y algo que no actualizo ninguna historia y sé que probablemente todos las hayáis abandonado a estas alturas. He tenido un curso movido y perdí la motivación por el camino... La verdad es que fue recibir un par de mensajes preguntando por este fic lo que me motivó a volver intentar retomarlo, así que gracias!**

 **Por si aún hay alguien por ahí interesado en que pasó con los pobres Lovi y Toni, que llevan atrapados en la tumba como 14 meses jajaja**

 **Gracias por seguir conmigo y espero que la disfrutéis!**

* * *

-¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

Mi grito resonó por toda la caverna. Un escalofriante eco me respondió, prolongándose más tiempo del que yo consideraría normal. Aunque ya nada era jodidamente normal a esas alturas, al fin y al cabo estábamos atrapados en una puta tumba egipcia. Una vez más me encontré cuestionándome cómo cojones podía haber llegado a este punto en el que mi vida parecía una mala copia de Indiana Jones.

Carriedo resopló agotado, dejándose caer al suelo y desistiendo en su empeño de mover las rocas que bloqueaban la salida. Habíamos pasado los últimos diez minutos intentando retirarlas inútilmente. Las manos me dolían y sentía calambres en los brazos. Hasta el español estaba sudando por el esfuerzo.

-No creo que vayamos a conseguir salir por ahí.- Comentó Carriedo, jadeando un poco y negando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras obstruidas.

-No jodas.- Murmuré, sarcástico.- ¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos esperar a que nos encuentren en este laberinto, aunque a estas alturas ya deban estar buscándonos.

-Tienen que haber oído el ruido del desprendimiento, y si vuelven sobre sus propios pasos probablemente encuentren este pasadizo.- Me contradijo el detective, poniéndose en pie y dando vueltas por la estrecha sala, examinando los nichos de las paredes con su linterna, dejándome a mí en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Contuve los escalofríos como pude, centrándome en la conversación y en la cara iluminada de Carriedo, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que podía acechar en la negrura.

-Aunque lo hagan, si nosotros no hemos podido mover las rocas dudo que ellos lo hagan. Pueden provocar otro puto desprendimiento, y no estoy preparado para morir aplastado en esta jodida tumba.

-Podrían traer ayuda.- Propuso el español con aire dubitativo.- Aunque aun así probablemente tardarían días en conseguir sacarnos, si tienen que estabilizar el techo.

-Tampoco estoy dispuesto a morir de sed esperando a que nos saquen.- Gruñí, frotándome el cuerpo con los brazos para producir algo de calor. Mi ropa estaba empapada de sudor frío, y el aire gélido de la caverna no ayudaba.- Yo digo que nos movamos. No puede ir a peor.

Carriedo hizo un sonido como de pato siendo estrujado, gesticulando frenéticamente para que me callara, provocando que la luz de la linterna me cegase intermitentemente, y que asemejase el ritual de apareamiento de una luciérnaga borracha. Alcé una ceja incrédula, frotándome los ojos con fastidio.

-¡No lo gafes!- Exclamó con voz aguda.- ¿No has visto ninguna película? Si hay algo que no hay que hacer en estos casos es decir eso.- Explicó el detective haciendo muecas.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, tratando de controlar mi ira, rechinando los dientes.

-Carriedo. Estamos atrapados en una puta tumba y puede que muramos por un amplio abanico de causas. Te juro que no estoy de humor para lidiar con tus chorradas.

-Ey, yo solo digo que en cualquier película de terror cuando alguien dice eso…

-Carriedo, tengo una puta pistola.

-Bueno al menos ninguno de los dos es rubio; siempre son los primeros en morir en el cine, y tampoco hemos dicho eso de : "será mejor que nos separemos", porque eso siempre…

-¡¿No puedes tomarte algo en serio por una puta vez en tu vida?!- Grité, cortando al detective por lo sano.- ¿Soy el único consciente de que podríamos morir aquí? ¡Joder!

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la cavidad, roto solo por el sonido de mi respiración acelerada.

Carriedo me miraba sin hablar y sin parpadear. Yo cerré los puños con fuerza, clavándome las uñas en las palmas. La cara del español no revelaba absolutamente nada. Traté de no mostrar mi nerviosismo, evitando la mirada verde intenso a la escasa luz de la linterna. Si había algo que odiaba más que Carriedo hablando sin parar eran esos momentos en los que simplemente me miraba; como si me estuviese diseccionando mentalmente.

Justo cuando iba a rogarle o exigirle que rompiera el puto silencio de ultratumba, el detective sacudió la cabeza, suspirando y desinflándose un poco.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró.- Intentaba distraerme.

La mirada que me dirigió me dejó pensando que él no era el único al que intentaba distraer de la situación.

Me aclaré la garganta, incómodo.

-Umh. Ya. Bueno, no… tú… Deberíamos centrarnos en salir de aquí.

-Claro.- Dijo Carriedo.- Entonces solo podemos ir hacia allí, ¿no?- Su voz había vuelto a su volumen e intensidad normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo me encontré suspirando aliviado al tener algo habitual a lo que aferrarme.

El detective iluminó con la linterna el pasillo que se habría en el otro extremo de la angosta sala.

Los dos cruzamos una mirada. Sin decir nada, Carriedo lideró la marcha, internándose en el pasadizo. Con un último vistazo a la absoluta negrura en la que había quedado la sala, le seguí.

El pasillo era increíblemente estrecho, mucho más que los que habíamos recorrido con los guías en el nivel superior. Era imposible avanzar sin rozar las abruptas paredes, y muchas veces teníamos que andar de lado para poder pasar. Daba la impresión de que cada vez se estrechaba más y más.

Tenía la sensación de que las paredes acabarían engulléndonos, cerrándose hasta dejarnos sin aire. Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme y concentrándome en nuestras respiraciones, resuelto a no pensar en lo claustrofóbico del lugar.

El suelo era desigual, y tenía que mirar constantemente donde ponía los pies para no matarme. Al parecer estábamos descendiendo, lenta pero continuadamente. Traté de no darle vueltas al hecho de que cada vez nos enterrábamos más en aquel conjunto de tumbas que fácilmente podía convertirse en las nuestras.

La linterna de Carriedo apenas traía un descanso de luz azulada a la envolvente y opresiva oscuridad. No quise ni pensar que sucedería cuando las pilas se agotasen, me negaba a creer que tardaríamos tanto en salir. Y siempre quedaban las linternas de los móviles, si es que nos quedaba batería.

Cerré los ojos un instante, centrándome en inspirar y exhalar. Íbamos a salir de allí. No era la peor situación en la que me había visto. Saldríamos.

En algún momento durante nuestro descenso por el pasadizo, Carriedo había empezado a tatarear entre dientes alguna tonadilla desconocida para mí. Traté de centrarme en eso, descubriendo que, para mi sorpresa, en lugar de irritarme me calmaba. Imagino que de existir una situación en la que agradecería una voz humana era esa.

No supe decir exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, los minutos parecían prolongarse infinitamente allí abajo, pero llegó un punto en el que el pasillo desembocó en otra sala, pequeña y circular.

Carriedo se paró en seco, alumbrando las paredes. El espacio en el que nos encontrábamos apenas podría albergar a cinco personas de pie y muy juntas. Y al parecer era un callejón sin salida.

Pateé una roca con rabia, lanzándola a rebotar contra una de las paredes.

-¡Su puta madre!- Grité, frustrado, el sonido reverberando en la diminuta sala sin escapatoria.

El español miraba alrededor con expresión pensativa.

-¿Deberíamos volver a la primera sala?- Preguntó, dubitativo.

Alcé mis manos al cielo, enredándolas luego en mi pelo, tratando de dominar la desesperación que empezaba a sentir aposentándose en la base de mi garganta.

-No lo sé. No. Sí.- Emití un gruñido.- Supongo que tenemos más posibilidades volviendo. Al menos ahí teníamos puto espacio para respirar, mejor que este jodido agujero.- Me interrumpí de pronto, mirando hacia arriba.- Agujero…

Agarré la linterna que Carriedo sujetaba, dirigiéndola para apuntar hacia el supuesto techo de la sala. Un techo al parecer inexistente, confirmando mi suposición.

-¿Qué…?- Los ojos del detective se abrieron como platos.

-El pozo.- Musité, examinando lo que alcanzaba a iluminar la linterna. Las paredes circulares parecían ascender hasta perderse de vista.- El pozo de la primera sala que vimos con los guías. Debe de ser ese.

-¿Un pozo? Pero…- Carriedo frunció el ceño.- Podría ser otro, quién sabe cuántos hay en este complejo de tumbas.

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza, echando de menos mi material de dibujo, que había dejado en mi bolso en el coche. Cogí un trozo alargado de piedra de las muchas del suelo. Era el único lugar donde había tantos pedazos, lo que confirmaba mi teoría del pozo, al fin y al cabo la gente siempre tira cosas en ellos. De hecho la linterna iluminó un par de monedas, que destellaron reflejando la luz. Hice un hueco entre la tierra, apartando los fragmentos de roca para poder dibujar en la arena.

-Esta era la primera sala, donde estaba el pozo.- Dije, trazando en la fría arena.- Luego hemos entrado en el laberinto, pero si te das cuenta, siempre hemos torcido a la derecha, en todos los quiebros, y hemos mantenido una dirección constante.- Seguí dibujando.- Nosotros hemos bajado a la sala del derrumbe, y luego siempre hemos descendido hacia la izquierda, todo el tiempo. Hemos hecho un recorrido circular, desandado nuestros pasos, pero en un nivel inferior, y profundizando cada vez más.- Terminé de hacer líneas en la arena, observando el resultado: un círculo casi perfecto.

-Así que _es_ el primer pozo. Hemos vuelto al punto de partida, solo que metros por debajo.- Concluyó Carriedo, con expresión incrédula.- No sé cómo has mantenido un sentido de la orientación aquí abajo, pero tienes razón.- Asintió entusiasmado.- ¿Entonces pueden oírnos? ¡¿HOLAAA?!- Gritó sin esperar mi respuesta, haciendo megáfono con las manos. Torcí el gesto.- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍIII! ¡¿WILLIAMS?! ¡MADELEINE! ¿SOCORRO? ¿SOS? ¿qué se dice en estas situaciones? ¡¿MAY DAY?!

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, encogiéndome mientras el español seguía berreando. Percibía un fuerte dolor en las sienes en mi futuro cercano si seguía a ese volumen. Me dediqué a imaginar su cabeza haciendo implosión. Casi sonreí soñadoramente.

Dejé que siguiese desgañitándose durante lo que me aguantó la paciencia.

-Carriedo.- Llamé. El detective pausó sus gritos para mirarme interrogante.- Creo que podemos estar bastante seguros de que no hay nadie ahí arriba, porque hasta las putas piedras se han debido enterar de que estamos aquí.- Remarqué, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.- Podemos establecer un sistema con pausas de cinco minutos entre alaridos. Así al menos creo que podemos garantizar que si pasan nos oirán. Y de paso evitamos quedarnos jodidamente sordos.

Carriedo volvió a hacer esa cosa que de vez en cuando hacía; eso de quedarse mirándome como si estuviese revisando notas mentales.

-Buena idea.- Contestó al final, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, su mirada incómodamente intensa. Me apresuré en apartar la mía, molesto ante tanto escrutinio por parte del detective español.

Me había dado cuenta de que si bien Carriedo tendía a tener la capacidad de atención de un mosquito de la fruta, cuando dirigía todo su interés a lo que fuera, el resultado era inusitadamente arrollador. Sobre todo si ese lo que fuera resultabas ser tú. Parecía que todo su ser se focalizaba en desentrañar lo que retenía su atención y que nada iba a apartarle de su misión.

Carriedo parpadeó como volviendo en sí y retomando su canturreo se puso a inspeccionar las monedas esparcidas por el suelo.

Fruncí el ceño más pronunciadamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. También era posible que solo fuese mi imaginación y ansiedad social hablando. Al fin y al cabo, el detective español había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones ser un cabeza hueca.

Con un resoplido me dejé caer al suelo de tierra, encogiéndome al pensar en mis arruinados pantalones claros. Contemplé desaprobadoramente el bailoteo de Carriedo hacia un lado y otro de la diminuta sala circular, recogiendo monedas. Lo que daría por haber tenido mis cuadernos de dibujo. O aunque fuese el carboncillo. Habría dibujado directamente en las paredes de roca de haber podido. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraer mi mente de rondar las macabras posibilidades que podían aguardarnos en la oscuridad de la tumba en la que nos hallábamos.

Suspirando volví a centrarme en el español.

-Han pasado cinco minutos, puedes volver a berrear.- Rezongué, encogiéndome sobre mi mismo para evitar los temblores que amenazaban con invadirme ahora que no estábamos moviéndonos. Casi me castañeaban los dientes del frío.

Carriedo se limitó a sonreír en mi dirección y vocear hacia la salida del pozo. Tras dos minutos de gritos de ayuda sin respuesta, cesó sus intentos y se sentó en la fría tierra, justo a mi lado pese al espacio disponible, de forma que nuestros hombros se tocasen.

Normalmente habría protestado, pero en esos momentos agradecí el calor humano que su cuerpo desprendía.

-Frío, ¿eh?- Empezó, conversacional.

-No, q-qué va, lo que oyes no son mis p-putos di-dientes sino unas j-jodidas castañuelas.- Murmuré tiritando, sin mucho veneno real detrás de mis palabras. Hacía demasiado frío.

El español soltó una carcajada. Una vez más esa muestra de genuina diversión sonaba intrusa en la silenciosa tumba.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pregunta tonta… Oye, sé que me has dejado claro en repetidas ocasiones… y con eso quiero decir muchas de verdad, porque en serio, me lo has dicho dos veces al día mínimo… uh, bueno, te has asegurado de dejar claro que yo hablando te molesto, que mi personalidad entera te desespera, y que no quieres que seamos amigos ni nada parecido…

Pestañeé abrumado ante la velocidad en la que Carriedo había hablado, procesando sus palabras y sintiéndome enrojecer, ni yo sabía si de vergüenza o enfado. Froté los dedos de mi mano derecha, apretando la mandíbula y sintiéndome expuesto.

-¿Vas a alguna parte con esto, Carriedo?

El detective se apresuró a dirigirme un gesto aplacador.

-¡Lo siento! Solo digo que tal vez nos ayudaría, a ambos, distraernos un poco aquí abajo, ¿no? Apartar la mente de analizar posibilidades y centrarnos en algo más ligero, ¿sí?

Evalué su razonamiento sin apartar mi mirada del suelo, torciendo el gesto al darme cuenta de la verdad tras sus palabras. Sin otra vía de escape, la mejor distracción éramos nosotros mismos.

-¿Qué propones?- Me resigné.

-¿Qué tal el juego de las preguntas? Sé que te parecerá muy tonto, pero acaba siendo entretenido, sobre todo con gente de la que no sabes gran cosa, ya sabes para conocernos un poco, ¡aunque ninguna pregunta muy seria si te pone nervioso, tranquilo!- Se apresuró a asegurar al ver mi expresión.

Le dirigí una mirada furibunda.

-A mí no me pone nervioso nada, Carriedo.- Le aseguré entre dientes.- Pegunta lo que coño quieras, vamos a empezar tu estúpido jueguito.

-¡Oh! ¿Empiezo yo? ¡De acuerdo! ¿Cuál es tu color favo-

-¡¿Me estás vacilando?!- Le interrumpí.- ¿Cuántos putos años crees que…? Agh, que le jodan. El ocre.- Me di por vencido al ver su cara de perro apaleado, hundiéndome contra la roca.

El español me dedicó una sonrisa, resplandeciente incluso a la mortecina luz de la linterna, acercándose aun más a mí.

-¿En serio? ¿El ocre? ¡Eso es bastante original? Habría dicho que el granate o algo así. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que tu jodido juego no funciona así.

Carriedo se encogió de hombros.

-Puede contar como otra pregunta.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-Lo relaciono con mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Es un color cálido y seguro. Como la piedra con la que se construyen las iglesias en Nápoles, como la arena de la playa, como las fachadas de las casas, como los campos en verano, los ojos de mi sorella cuando les da el sol y la luz que baña el mar antes del atardecer.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida en la pared del pozo.

Era la pura verdad que el ocre era el color de todos mis buenos recuerdos. Como la primera barra de conté que me regaló mi nonno. Las hojas de cuadernos antiguos en los que me dejaba dibujar. Como el sofá de la casa de mi infancia. Como el vestido que llevaba mi madre la última vez que la vi con vida.

Parpadeé con fuerza para volver en mí, sin darme cuenta de que había empezado a dibujar patrones en la tierra. Me aclaré la garganta y volví a centrarme en Carriedo.

-¿Y el tuyo?- Pregunté de mala gana, solo queriendo apartar la atención de mí.

-Sabes… antes te habría dicho que el rojo.- Contestó, con tono inusitadamente introspectivo. Me giré para mirarle, contemplando su expresión melancólica con sorpresa.- De pequeño siempre contestaba que el rojo, era como mi respuesta preparada, ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo. Pero con este trabajo…- Dejó la frase en el aire, frunciendo el ceño probablemente por primera vez desde que le conocía.

-Demasiada sangre.- Asentí, sintiendo un ramalazo de empatía.

Carriedo afirmó, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero supongo que también es el color de la pasión, de la lucha y del amor. Los tomates frescos y los ojos de mi mejor amigo.- Dijo, con cierta nostalgia pero volviendo a sonreír.- Es el color de las emociones intensas, buenas o malas. Y supongo que aun es mi color preferido.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, como asimilando lo que acabábamos de compartir.

-Tengo que reconocértelo, bastardo.- Rompí el silencio.- No era una pregunta tan tonta al fin y al cabo.

Y para mi sorpresa una sonrisa genuina se formó en mi cara, dirigida al detective.

Carriedo abrió mucho los ojos antes de devolverme el gesto, amplificado por cien. Sin apenas darnos cuenta nos echamos a reír. Ni siquiera supe explicarme por qué; supongo que la situación extrema en la que nos encontrábamos, los nervios, el frío o el aire estancado de la tumba. O tal vez simplemente nos pareció divertido habernos sincerado hablando de putos colores.

El español se apresuró a gritar ayuda de nuevo en cuanto consiguió contener la risa, cumpliendo nuestra ronda establecida.

-Está bien.- Dijo, volviendo a pegarse a mí al cesar sus llamadas de auxilio.- Supongo que podemos hacer una ronda rápida de preguntas fáciles, para compensar.

-No sé qué cuenta como fácil a estas alturas.- Resoplé.

-Mhm. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Una, Feliciana. ¿Playa o montaña?

-Playa. ¿Ciudad del mundo?

-Nápoles. ¿Persona a la que más valoras?

-No puede ser solo una: mi familia, Gil y Fran. ¿Fútbol o baloncesto?

-Fútbol sin dudarlo. ¿Película Disney preferida?

-Aladín, me encanta el Genio, ¡ah! O El Planeta del Tesoro también es de mis favoritas. ¿Género literario?

-Romance, y no quiero oír una palabra al respecto. ¿Gatos o perros?

-¡Tortugas! ¿Comida preferida?

-Pasta, como cualquiera con gusto. ¿Por qué te metiste a detective?

-Crecí en un barrio difícil, quería ayudar. ¿Tú?

-Un cabrón mató a mi madre. ¿Agua mineral o con gas?

-Mineral. Siento lo de tu madre. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Entrecerré los ojos en dirección a Carriedo, gratamente sorprendido por su falta de preguntas respecto a lo que acababa de confesar.

-Veintisiete. ¿Por qué aceptaste este caso?

-Ya lo dije el primer día, creo que todos vemos que hay algo más. Este asesino es peligroso. Y debemos pararle.

-¿Es por la fama?- Presioné.

-¡No!- Carriedo torció el gesto.

-¿El reconocimiento? ¿Escalar puestos?

-Nada de eso.- Pareció considerar algo un segundo antes de hablar.- Digamos que también influye que quisiera salir de mi precinto.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté, intuyendo una historia tras esas palabras.

-Sucedió algo en el último caso que tomé con mi anterior compañera, antes de volver a ser emparejado con João. No… no tuvo un final feliz y Emma…- Se lamió los labios, mostrando más nerviosismo que nunca antes. Se aclaró la garganta.- Digamos que todo el mundo estaba demasiado pendiente de mí después de ciertos… incidentes, y yo habría tomado cualquier escusa para salir de allí. Resultó ser un caso fascinante, que habría aceptado incluso sin otros motivos.- Acabó diciendo, recuperando su tono de voz más despreocupado y tratando de sonreír, sin conseguirlo del todo, las comisuras de su boca algo temblorosas.

Asentí en silencio, sintiéndome repentinamente mal por haberle forzado a contármelo. Al fin y al cabo el me había dado mi espacio en todas las preguntas, sin presionar en ningún momento.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré, cogiendo y soltando arena con una mano.- Por lo que sea que pasó y por haberlo sacado a colación.- Froté los dedos frenéticamente, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla.- Soy un negado social, mi hermana siempre me dice que tengo que aprender a tener puto tacto, pero nunca he sido capaz de empatizar y guardarme las jodidas preguntas para mí, y debería saberlo, porque yo odio que me hagan lo mismo, pero es…

-¡Tranquilo!- Interrumpió Carriedo, para mi profundo alivio, cortando mi parloteo ansioso, que se había vuelto más aturullado hacia el final.- No es ningún problema, solo es un juego, y ha sido mi idea, al fin y al cabo. Y tú has sido sincero, yo te debía lo mismo.- Me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.- Tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea, Vargas, lo siento…

-Lovino.- Le corté.- Es Lovino. Ya que nos hemos desnudado los putos corazones el uno al otra en una jodida tumba egipcia en la que probablemente muramos, creo que deberíamos llamarnos por el nombre.

La sonrisa que me respondió fue cegadora.

-¡Lovino! ¡Genial! ¡Mil gracias! Lo valoro mucho, sabes, porque sé que crees que me odias mucho y esto debe ser un gran paso para ti. Yo soy Antonio, pero claro, ya lo sabes, Toni, en realidad, creo que ya lo dije, pero en fin, puedes llamarme como quieras. ¡Guao! Increíble, si hay algo que no pensé que ocurriría hoy cuando me desperté fue esto. Claro que lo de la tumba egipcia también puntúa muy alto, pero…

-Carriedo. Antonio. Suficiente, por favor cierra la boca antes de que me arrepienta.- Gruñí frotándome las sienes.

El detective asintió con ganas, sin dejar de sonreír y tamborileando los dedos en la arena.

Seguí el movimiento de refilón, relajándome en el cómodo silencio que se había establecido entre ambos, mi mente volviendo de manera inconsciente a la escenografía del asesinato de Francia, decidiendo que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para volver al trabajo y repasar el caso.

Al fin y al cabo estábamos atrapados en él.

Con una mueca me revolví en el sitio, lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia la negrura que se abría sobre nosotros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Mejor no pensar demasiado en lo literal que era nuestra situación.

Cerré los ojos, repasando mentalmente las fotografías del crimen. Podía recordarlas a la perfección, al fin y al cabo las había dibujado hasta la saciedad. La pira en el centro de la iglesia abandonada, con los restos carbonizados de un cuerpo decapitado, la roca gris el único testigo del horror.

Pero lo que más destacaba de las imágenes del asesinato francés eran las flores y frutas despampanantes que rodeaban la escena, organizadas, algunas en jarrones y otras en coronas. Recordé haber pensado que pertenecían a un lienzo, como un bodegón, con una disposición muy cuidada. Una auténtica pintura hecha real.

Había algo ocultándose justo en un rincón de mi mente, pero no era capaz de saber qué. Era de nuevo como un picor que no podía rascar, como una palabra justo en la punta de la lengua.

Frunciendo el ceño continué mirando la arena bajo los dedos de Carriedo, abrazándome las piernas para conseguir más calor.

Tal vez no era algo sobre el asesinato de Francia, a lo mejor era alguna de las otras escenografías, tal vez una conexión entre ellas…

Con un sobresalto me incliné hacia delante, bocetando con dedos temblorosos en la gélida arena, tratando de volcar todas mis imágenes mentales. Lo había dibujado mil veces. Y recordaba haber pensado que era extraño.

-Carriedo.- Llamé, sin dejar de dibujar, parpadeando frenéticamente para aferrarme a las claras imágenes grabadas en mi mente. Antonio se giró hacia mi con cara de curiosidad, de reojo vi sus cejas alzadas en expresión expectante, pero no aparté mi mirada de las difusas líneas que mis dedos socavaban.- ¿Recuerdas los tatuajes de la mujer anciana de China? El caso del lago. Todo su cuerpo había sido tatuado post mortem, iconografía tradicional china, no le dimos más vueltas. Pero las fotos… en las fotos… algo no cuadraba, algo era distinto. Lo sabía, sabía que algo…- Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de centrarme.- Todo su cuerpo menos el rostro. Todo con dibujos fácilmente identificables con iconografía del país, excepto… excepto su cuello.

Carriedo se había inclinado hacia mí, observando mis frenéticas líneas en la arena. Había esbozado un cuerpo sencillo, del que solo había rellenado la zona del cuello, con esquemáticos socavones para representar flores.

Los ojos del detective se llenaron de maravillada comprensión.

-El cuello estaba totalmente tatuado con flores.- Musitó, su tono lejos del presente y su expresión concentrada, probablemente repasando todos los casos buscando nuevas conexiones, igual que yo.- Conectándolo con su siguiente asesinato: Francia.

Sabía que Carriedo había llegado a mis mismas conclusiones, pero aun así continué hablando, necesitaba decirlo en alto, casi para mí, para hacerlo más real. Si lo que estaba pensando era cierto y se convertía en un patrón… Bueno, eso cambiaba el caso de arriba abajo.

-Las flores estaban realizadas con un estilo ligeramente diferente al resto de tatuajes, mirándolo desde este punto de vista está claro que más occidental. Recorrían todo su cuello, de lado alado, sin apenas espacio, al contrario que el resto de dibujos, como presentando un horror vacui que no se da en ningún otro lugar del cuerpo… Dios, ahora parece tan claro…

Me llevé la mano manchada de tierra a la frente, sin importarme la suciedad. Dejé escapar una risa corta, casi histérica. Había estado delante de nosotros todo este tiempo.

Antonio asintió con los ojos aun demasiado abiertos, como mirando más allá de la oscuridad del pozo.

-Marcando claramente una línea, como si se tratase de una X apuntando al lugar. Prediciendo el destino de la siguiente víctima, una decapitación, que básicamente grita Francia en cuanto a formas de ejecución.- Continuó mi razonamiento el español, sin parecer creérselo del todo.

-Incluso predijo las flores. Todas las indicaciones estaban ahí. El siguiente asesinato ya estaba planeado. Y nos lo estaba poniendo en bandeja… las flores… estoy casi seguro de que eran flores de Lis, prácticamente el emblema nacional de Francia.- Acabé yo, notando la frustración en mis palabras.- Está jugando con nosotros.

-Desde luego se cree invencible. Mucho más listo que la policía.- Musitó Antonio.- Nunca en mi vida había oído hablar de algo así. Un asesino en serie que anuncia dónde y cómo matará la próxima vez, incluyendo la pista directamente en el asesinato anterior.

-Ese puto cabrón.- Gruñí con rabia.- Si esto se convierte en un patrón… lo mismo ha debido de pasar con el resto de cuerpos. Tienen que contener pistas.

-Y ahora solo debemos buscar incongruencias, cosas que no encajen.- Completó Carriedo, con expresión pensativa. De pronto volvió a abrir mucho los ojos.- ¡La espada! ¡En el asesinato de Francia! ¡Eso era lo que no cuadraba! ¡Le decapitaron con una espada y no con una guillotina! Hablé con un amigo sobre la historia de las espadas y Francia y nada parecía encajar, todo era demasiado forzado. El siguiente asesinato en nuestra cronología es este. ¡Te apuesto un riñón a que la espada con la que le asesinó tiene algo que ver con Egipto!

Asentí con énfasis, apoyando la teoría.

-Podría ser un khopesh.- Apunté.- Estuve leyendo sobre ello cuando recogimos información en la biblioteca con Williams. Son espadas de hoja curva, popularizadas en el Antiguo Egipto.- Dibujé la forma de la espada en la tierra.

Antonio asintió repetidamente, haciendo botar sus rebeldes mechones, y dando la impresión de que se le iba a dislocar la cabeza del ímpetu con el que afirmaba.

-¡Eso encajaría!- Me miró con los ojos como platos, la luz de la linterna dándoles un aire fantasmagórico, el verde del iris casi parecía esmeralda.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto supone? ¡Podemos predecir sus pasos! ¡Y si podemos predecirlo podemos atraparlo!

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo la euforia que en ese momento nos embargaba. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, cargados de anticipación.

-Podemos atraparlo.- Susurré, casi para mí, pero sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Antonio.

El español me agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndome con una risa triunfal.

-¡Lovino eres un genio! Ahora solo tenemos que…

-¡¿CARRIEDO?! ¡¿VARGAS?!

Los dos nos sobresaltamos, separándonos bruscamente. Confundidos miramos hacia la boca del pozo, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a Madeleine iluminada por una linterna, junto a nuestros guías.

La canadiense apuntaba una de las luces hacia donde nos encontrábamos, en el fondo del pozo, donde apenas nos alcanzaba la claridad de su linterna.

Carriedo y yo parpadeamos hacia la canadiense, estrechando los ojos ante la repentina nueva fuente de luz.

Con un restallido, una cuerda se descolgó hasta nosotros, el extremo balanceándose entre ambos.

-Oh, joder. Gracias a la maravillosa mujer que parió a Madeleine.- Exhalé.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado después de una espera eterna. En serio que los** **siento, porque sé la rabia que da cuando abandonan un fic en el que estabas muy metido :((**

 **Si soy sincera perdí un poco el interés por este fandom, porque sé que cada vez le interesa a menos gente y tal. Pero al final me di cuanta de que adoro a Lovi y adoro a Toni, me encanta la excusa de poder darle personalidad a un país y jugar con su historia. Y la verdad es que me lo paso bien haciéndolo. Así que he vuelto jajaja. Recaigo una vez más.**

 **No puedo asegurar que vaya a seguir subiendo como antes, pero prometo intentarlo, sobre todo si aún continúa el interés por esta historia.**

 **De nuevo gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, porque releerlos me motivó a seguir escribiendo esto!**


	8. 7 Antonio

**¡He vuelto y no ha pasado un año! Pequeños progresos ;)**

 **Ha sido un gusto leer las reviews, mi gracias!**

 **Espero que os guste el cap, es un mix de desarrollo de la trama del asesinato, recapitulación, y Toni y Lovi progresando**

* * *

Mastiqué de la forma más molesta y ruidosa que pude mi barrita energética, ignorando de forma deliberada el tic en el ojo de Kirkland.

-Así que, básicamente.- Volví a interrumpirme para mascar con la boca abierta, captando de reojo la media sonrisa de Lovino, sentado a mi lado.- Hemos descubierto que lo de no te alejes de tus guías viene a ser un muy buen consejo, porque créeme cuando te digo que no es una experiencia de las que quisiera tachar de mi lista, eso de quedarse atrapado en una tumba egipcia. Aunque una vez pasado el mal rato creo que en general calificaría la aventura como positiva, no sé, tal vez un siete y medio en la escala…

-¡Carriedo!- El grito de Kirkland causó hasta una pequeña distorsión en los altavoces del ordenador. Se podía apreciar el color rojo de la cara del director inglés con sorprendente nitidez a través de la pantalla de skype.

Madeleine tosió suavemente, disimulando una sonrisa, pero apiadándose de la úlcera de Kirkland decidió contestar al exasperado inglés.

-Lo que Antonio quería decir era que sí, señor, esas son todas las novedades de nuestra visita a El Cairo.- Apuntó con tono mesurado y una sonrisa apaciguadora.

El director se reclinó en su asiento, frotándose el entrecejo como luchando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sonreí ausentemente. Mamá siempre me dijo que daría migrañas hasta al más bendito con todo lo que me gustaba hablar. Me pregunté cómo irían las cosas por casa. Tal vez debería llamar, ver qué tal estaban todos. Aunque inevitablemente hablar con ellos desembocaría en preguntas respecto _al tema_. Compuse una mueca y traté de volver a centrarme en la conversación transoceánica a través del portátil.

-Déjame recapitular.- Gruñó Kirkland sin dejar de frotarse la sien.- Vargas vio a alguien sospechoso en la comisaría, pero el tipo se escapó. Visitasteis el complejo de tumbas en el que ocurrió el asesinato, pero no pudisteis llegar al lugar exacto por riesgo de desprendimiento. De alguna manera Carriedo y Vargas se las apañaron para perderse y alguien causó que quedasen atrapados.

-No en ese orden. No somos completos incompetentes.- Gruñó Lovino por lo bajo. El inglés le ignoró.

-De alguna forma esto.- El director hizo un gesto vago con la mano.- Hizo que tuvieseis un momento de epifanía, y dedujeseis que los asesinatos están aun más conectados de lo que pensábamos, pues predicen el siguiente.

-¡En realidad fue todo cosa de Lovino!- Interrumpí, dando palmaditas en la espalda del italiano a mi lado, que me dedicó una mirada furibunda y un codazo en las costillas, causando que yo pegase un respingo y alejase mi mano. Bueno, tal vez no habíamos alcanzado el punto en nuestra amistad en la que el contacto físico estaba permitido. Me froté las costillas con una mueca.

-Lo que sea.- Murmuró Kirkland, con desgana, agitando la cabeza.- Lo importante es que si estáis en lo cierto, esto cambia todo.- Dijo, cambiando el tono a uno de profundo interés, inclinándose hacia delante.- En cuanto me mandasteis el mensaje con vuestras sospechas hice que Beilschmidt repasase los cuerpos de Francia y de China. Ha confirmado que un khopesh encajaría con la decapitación del caso francés, de hecho la curvatura de la espada explicaría el tipo de corte. En cuanto a la mujer tatuada de China, hemos vuelto a examinar las fotos, y la teoría encaja. Lo único que no cuadra con el resto de los tatuajes son los dibujos de su cuello, que en efecto son flores de Lis y abarcan de lado a lado como una gargantilla.- El inglés alzó la cabeza, encontrando nuestras miradas con reticente respeto.- Así que enhorabuena, detectives. Estamos un paso más cerca gracias a vuestra metedura de pata en El Cairo.

-¿No puede felicitarnos y punto?- Refunfuñó Lovino hacia sus manos, que una vez mas sujetaban sus famosos cuadernos de dibujo, lo que parecía relajar bastante al italiano.

-Creo que va en contra de su religión.- Susurré confidencialmente hacia mis dos compañeros. Madeleine me dedicó una diminuta sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y Lovino resopló con cierta diversión, difícil de detectar si no sabías dónde buscar.

-Jones y Héderváry han estado analizando de cerca los dos últimos asesinatos teniendo esta nueva información en cuenta.- Prosiguió rápidamente Kirkland, como si haber reconocido que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo le causara un dolor físico y quisiera pasar a otro tema lo antes posible. No pude evitar sonreír divertido.- Al parecer, en el caso canadiense, Amy Roy había ingerido una gran cantidad de…- Kirkland revisó sus notas con una mueca de disgusto.- …hamburguesas y comida basura justo antes de su muerte.

Madeleine, Lovino y yo compartimos una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Crees que…?- Empezó Lovino con evidente reticencia.

\- Beilschmidt ha confirmado que tuvo que haberlo comido tras su desaparición, o sea que ya estaba en manos de nuestro asesino. Es decir que sí, el sujeto le hizo comer comida rápida americana antes de matarla, como forma retorcida de anunciar su siguiente país.

-Oh, joder.- Murmuró Lovino.- Nunca pensé que pudiese odiar aún más la comida basura.

\- Y ahora lo que va a convertirse en nuestra única forma de estar un paso por delante del sujeto: Thomas Harris, la víctima estadounidense.- Prosiguió Kirkland, haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática, como disfrutando de nuestra anticipación.- La acumulación de basura a los pies de la víctima ha sido re-examinada teniendo en cuenta todo esto, así como el resto de la escenografía y el cadáver, pero ha sido la basura lo que ha resultado más fructífero, irónicamente.

De nuevo el inglés pausó para examinar nuestras caras. Pude sentir a Lovino vibrando de impaciencia a mi lado.

-Oh, por favor…- Gruñó por lo bajo el italiano, apretando los puños y clavando dagas al director a través de la pantalla.- ¿Nos lo vas a contar en este siglo o prefieres hincharte el ego un poco más?

-¡Vargas!- Ladró Kirkland. Compuse una mueca empática al ver a Lovino sobresaltarse pese a lo predecible de la reacción.- Soy su directo superior en este caso y me tratará con respeto. No está en su comisaría de barrio. No sé cómo funcionaban las cosas por allí, pero yo no voy a consentir semejante muestra de indisciplina.

El director inglés dedicó unos segundos a mirar fijamente al detective italiano, sus iracundos ojos color menta reflejando claramente su disgusto por Lovino. Una de sus inmensas cejas se movía espasmódicamente, indicando a las claras que el temperamento de Kirkland estaba a punto de desatarse. Otra salida de tono por parte de Vargas y yo no desechaba que el inglés le echara del caso.

Cosa que… no. Simplemente no.

-¡Disculpa nuestra impaciencia, jefe!- Me apresuré a intervenir, apartando la atención del inglés de Lovino hacia mi persona.- Ha sido un viaje largo desde El Cairo hasta París y estamos muertos de cansancio. Llegamos al hotel hace apenas dos horas, ¿sabes? Y no veas que jaleo, porque el recepcionista estaba en plan: "la reserva es de una sola habitación con cama de matrimonio con supletoria" y nosotros en plan: "Uh, no. Son tres habitaciones individuales" y él: "¡la única reserva que tengo a vuestro nombre es esta!" y nosotros: "¡ni de coña, tío!" y él: "que sí" y nosotros: "que no" y él: "pues no me quedan más habitaciones" y nosotros "pues al menos que haya tres camas individuales" y él: "veremos lo que podemos hacer" y yo: "bueno al menos, el roce hace el cariño, así que esto será una experiencia que nos unirá un montón" y Lovino: "Carriedo te aviso, sigo teniendo la pistola, y eso solucionaría lo de las camas" (en el fondo lo dice con cariño) y el caballero del hotel: "señores, por favor, están colapsando la recepción". Y así ha sido como hemos acabado de compis de cuarto y yo duermo en el colchón hinchable.- Finalicé mi parloteo con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

La ceja de Kirkland parecía tener vida propia a esas alturas y el tic de su ojo había retornado. Sonreí con aún más ganas.

Lovino me miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como haciendo complicados cálculos mentales. Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada.

Madeleine simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, perceptiva como siempre.

-Sí, ha sido un día agotador.- Comentó la canadiense con su tono reconciliador.- ¿Y qué es lo que estaba diciendo a cerca de Harris, señor?- A veces besaría a esa maravillosa mujer.

Kirkland soltó un largo suspiro de anciano de cien años harto de las gilipolleces de los críos de hoy en día.

-Gracias por llevar esta conversación a buen puerto, detective Williams.- Dijo el inglés con un gesto hacia la canadiense, frotándose aún la sien.- Como iba diciendo, la basura a los pies de la víctima demostró ser la clave para conectar ese asesinato con vuestra teoría. Casi la totalidad de los envoltorios eran de productos y marcas de origen rumano: snacks, dulces, una especie de rosquillas de sésamo, bebidas, cosméticos y demás. Todo rastreable a Rumanía. Los juguetes rotos son de marcas rumanas o "made in Rumania". Pocas cosas no proceden del país, entre ellas un peluche de vampiro, de marca china.

Entrecerré los ojos ante eso último, tamborileando los dedos sobre el colchón en el que nos sentábamos.

-Hijo de puta.- Susurró Lovino demasiado bajo como para ser captado por los altavoces, mirando a la pantalla con ojos algo idos.

Asentí enérgicamente, compartiendo el sentimiento.

Esto… esto era enorme. Sabíamos cuál sería el siguiente país en el punto de mira del sujeto.

Estábamos mil veces más cerca de atraparle que hacía tan solo horas.

Madeleine parecía intrigada, inclinándose hacia delante con expresión calculadora.

-Ese último detalle, lo del peluche del vampiro, es lo más cercano a un retorcido sentido del humor que el sujeto haya demostrado.- Expuso la canadiense, sin abandonar su gesto pensativo.

-¡Cierto!- Me apresuré a apuntar, removiéndome del sitio, harto de estar sentado. Sin escuchar las protestas de Kirkland me puse en pie, saliendo del plano de la cámara y poniéndome a dar vueltas por nuestra abarrotada habitación de hotel.- Es bastante remarcable, porque es la única vez que tenemos noticia de algo así. Es un sentido del humor casi inmaduro, lo que contrasta con todo el caso en general.- Agité las manos a mi alrededor, como abarcando toda la magnitud de los asesinatos.- O bien ahora a alcanzado el nivel de confianza necesario como para lanzarnos esto a la cara, como una especie de burla, o algo ha cambiado. O nos hemos perdido algo en el resto de homicidios. ¿O tal vez el próximo asesinato es distinto? O podríamos estar hablando de un desorden de personalidad o…

-¡Carriedo! ¡Haz el favor de sentarte como una persona civilizada!- Rugió Kirkland, cortando de lleno mis divagaciones. El inglés parecía a un pelo de sus gruesas cejas de perder la paciencia otra vez. De mala gana volví a plantarme en el ángulo de la cámara del portátil.- No voy a suponer saber más sobre el modus operandi del sujeto que vosotros, al fin y al cabo sois los expertos, para eso os tengo aquí. Pero solo es un detalle mínimo en un mar de pruebas.- El director rubio emitió un resoplido bastante poco profesional.- Es un peluche de vampiro hecho polvo, basura que apunta a Rumanía, como todo lo demás. No lo saquéis de contexto y vamos a centrarnos en lo realmente importante: sabemos el país, pero no la localización exacta, ni la identidad de la víctima o el asesino.- Kirkland nos apuntó con un dedo en un gesto imperioso, su complejo de superioridad volviendo a asomar cabeza.- Os quiero en ello desde ayer.

Me mordí el labio para no volver sobre el tema del vampiro. Necesitaría despotricar sobre ello a Francis y Gil en cuanto pudiese salir de esa estúpida habitación de hotel infestada por la voz de un inglés pomposo.

-Estamos en ello, señor.- Nos salvó de nuevo la siempre a tiempo Madeleine Williams.

Kirkland asintió con brusquedad y cortó la conexión.

Lovino parecía listo para explotar o ponerse a cortar cabezas en cualquier momento, su cara roja como si volviésemos a encontrarnos bajo el ardiente sol del Cairo.

-Grazie a Dio, ya era puta hora. Pensaba que iba a tener que volarme los putos sesos para escapar de esta puta mierda de charla unilateral. ¿Para qué coño quiere que estemos al otro lado? Solo quiere escuchar su puta voz, ese jodido hijo de… la Gran Bretaña.- Acabó con voz contenida su rabiosa exclamación, reprendido por la mirada desaprobadora de la policía canadiense.

Sonreí para mis adentros ante la escena de Madeleine mirando con casi maternal reprobación al italiano, ahora encogido sobre si mismo, como temeroso de la detective rubia.

El momento fue casi lo suficientemente divertido como para hacerme olvidar mi frustración. Casi. De un salto me tiré sobre la cama hinchable para alcanzar mi mochila, pescando las llaves de la habitación de la mesilla y agitándolas, haciéndolas tintinear y mirando a mis dos compañeros.

-No sé vosotros pero yo me estoy ahogando en este cuarto ¡no estoy hecho para los espacios cerrados! Soy como una flor, ¿sabéis? Necesito aire, y luz, y sol, y espacio, y claridad, y luminosidad, y libertad.

-Al menos cuatro de esas palabras significan lo mismo, genio.- Murmuró Lovino mirándome con su singular ceño fruncido. Pero la curvatura de su boca traicionaba una cierta diversión.- Y eso no es una flor, es más una lagartija gigante o algo. Que ahora que lo digo puede que sea tu animal espiritual.

Solté una carcajada, gratamente sorprendido ante la pequeña muestra de humor por parte del detective italiano. Era complicado arrancarle nada, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era extremadamente gratificante.

Lovino incluso curvó la línea de su boca en lo que podría ser considerada una sonrisa real por al menos un cuarto de la población, ¿un sexto al menos? Casi hinché el pecho de orgullo.

-¿Entonces te vas a despejarte?- Preguntó con amabilidad Madeleine.

-¡Yup!- Asentí enérgicamente.- ¡Estamos en París! No hay que desaprovechar un momento, memento mori y todo eso. O YOLO o lo que sea que digan los críos hoy en día.- Pausé con expresión teatralmente aterrorizada.- Ay, dios. ¿Acabo de decir críos para referirme a la gente joven? ¿Es esto un claro indicio de que envejezco? ¿Me hace esto un señor? ¿Un adulto respetable y maduro?

-Antonio, te puedo asegurar con total seguridad que nadie nunca utilizaría ninguna de esas tres palabras para referirse a ti.- Fui a hablar pero el italiano me cortó un gesto.- No, tampoco "adulto", créeme.

Puse un puchero sin casi poder evitarlo. ¡Era un adulto! ¡Uno mayormente funcional además!

Madeleine soltó una suave risa ante nuestras fantochadas.

-Bueno, yo voy a quedarme a investigar un poco más a cerca de lo que nos ha contado Kirkland. Leeré los informes.- Viendo nuestras muecas la canadiense nos dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.- No os preocupéis, os pondré al día. Id a dar una vuelta, chicos.

-¿Seguro, Madeleine?- Preguntó Lovino con tono dubitativo.

-¡No nos importa quedarnos y leer esos informes!- No pude evitar una nueva mueca, encogiéndome solo de pensar en pasar más tiempo en la habitación.- ¡O podemos ir los tres a un parque a leerlos o algo!

-No, id tranquilos.- Sonrió la detective.- De todas formas no quiero moverme de la cama, solo estirar un brazo me duele.- Aclaró con una mueca, señalando las quemaduras por el sol que nuestro paso por Egipto le habían dejado.

-Ouch. Cierto.- Me conmiseré.- ¿Quieres que te traigamos más cremas o algo?

-Por favor.- Se apresuró a declarar Madeleine con cierta desesperación.- Solo me queda un bote.

-¡Hecho!- Asentí, decidiendo no mencionar que un bote era más que suficiente. Había visto a la canadiense utilizar el after-sun y la crema hidratante, y decir que se bañaba en ella sería quedarse corto. Era ligeramente preocupante.

Lovino suspiró y me arrancó las llaves de la mano, caminando hacia la puerta solo deteniéndose a agarrar su bolso de cuadernos de dibujo.

-Ya has oído a la señorita. En marcha, Carriedo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza divertido ante la actitud del italiano, le seguí hasta el pasillo, gritando un "¡Hasta luego, Maddie!" tras de mi. Juraría que oí a la detective murmurar algo así como "por fin algo de paz", pero también podría ser mi imaginación.

Me apresuré a amoldar mi paso al de Lovino, que caminaba en largas zancadas, saliendo del hotel con la mirada firmemente plantada adelante.

Las calles de París nos recibieron una brisa cálida y agradable, gente yendo de un lado para otro, unos con prisa y otros sin preocupación alguna. Las hordas de turistas típicas del centro no afectaban a el cogollo de calles más recónditas del casco histórico en el que se hallaba nuestro hotel.

Inspiré el aire parisino con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Esta ciudad siempre me hacía acordarme de Francis, lo cual era normal, ya que mi amigo era prácticamente la personificación del espíritu de la capital francesa. Si París respirase, escribiera libros de autoayuda y luciera abrigos de diseñador y un caro corte de peluquería sobre una espléndida melena rubia, sería Francis.

Había estado tantas veces en la capital del país de los chefs que podría dibujar un plano de memoria. No me la conocía tanto como conocía Madrid o Barcelona solo porque eso sería imposible.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en París, Lovino?- Pregunté, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la suave caricia de los rayos del sol parisinos.

El italiano emitió un sonido vago, al parecer distraído.

-Un par de veces, por trabajo. Pero nunca he llegado a hacer turismo. A parte de la Torre Eiffel (sobrevalorada, por cierto), no he visto mucho más.

-¡Eso acaba ahora mismo!- Exclamé, abriendo los ojos y mirando a mi acompañante con una clara misión en mente.- ¡Hoy seré tu guía! ¡Vas a acabar enamorado de París, te lo aseguro!

Lovino me miró con uno de sus ceños más suaves, algo molesto pero agradecido a un tiempo.

-No creo que pudiera convencerte de lo contrario, así que…- Se encogió de hombros y asió su bolso con más fuerza.- Todo con tal de no volver a ese horrible zulo que tengo que compartir contigo.

Sonreí sin hacer caso a la pulla, sabiendo que Lovino exageraba y atacaba solo como forma de interacción social, como un mecanismo de defensa para espantar al mundo. Y, pese a saber que no iba a funcionar conmigo, caía en él por defecto.

Guié al detective por las calles de París con paso relajado, disfrutando del ambiente y divertido al ver a Lovino extasiado con los monumentos. El arte nunca había sido lo mío, pero era fascinante observar la maravilla en la cara del usualmente huraño italiano.

Al principio era yo el que charlaba, casi en un monólogo, con solo respuestas cortas por parte de Lovino; y no era como si me molestase, hablar nunca ha sido un problema para mi. Pero al rato, el italiano estaba dando tanto como recibía, relajándose por momentos y dejando que su discurso corriese libre y sin restricciones, hablándome sin parar sobre cada una de las iglesias que veíamos, arrastrándome al interior y cantando alabanzas de cada una de las columnas. Que para mi solo eran rocas apiladas, pero viendo la cara de Lovino lo mismo podrían haber estado hechas de piedras preciosas.

El italiano criticaba tanto como alababa, sin dudar en despedazar con su usual gracia todo aquello que le disgustaba.

-La gente siempre se cree que Notre Dame es la mejor muestra de catedrales góticas solo por ser la más famosa. Pero eso es una puta mentira como un templo, nunca mejor dicho. No solo ha sido modificada en distintos períodos, porque la puta gente no tiene puto respeto, sino que se destruyeron partes del diseño original. Y luego ha sido restaurada, claro, pero no deja de ser solo un gótico primitivo, preclásico. La de Reims o la de Chartres son una muestra mucho más clara, ya que son del gótico clásico…

Asentí fervientemente a todo lo que exponía Lovino, divertido ante su discurso pasional. Podía imaginármelo como profesor de arte de un montón de universitarios aterrorizados, que le temerían y admirarían a un tiempo.

Paseamos por la isla de San Luis, recorrimos el paseo a lo largo del Sena, nos asomamos a los campos Elíseos (que Lovino describió como "toda la pijería francesa acumulada en una avenida"), las diferentes plazas, e incluso llegamos al Barrio Latino (que curiosamente recibía ese nombre por los orígenes medievales del barrio, cuando estaba lleno de estudiantes de latín), mi parte preferida de la ciudad.

Mis anécdotas y las incendiadas críticas de arte de Lovino nos acompañaron todo el camino.

-… Y por eso se oponían tan fervientemente a la fotografía, porque le quitaba el puto trabajo a la pintura, al menos según gente como Ingres. Claro que se codeaba con todos esos pomposos academicistas neoclasicistas, aunque el tío sabía dibujar de puta madre, eso hay que reconocérselo. De todas maneras era pura hipocresía: Ingres utilizó fotografías como referencias para sus pinturas, está demostrado, joder. Por ejemplo en el cuadro _La fuente_ …

En ese punto en su diatriba, Lovino se puso a gesticular en lo que supongo que era una clara representación del cuadro del que hablaba, pero estaba tan metido en su papel que ni se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que le miraba con curiosidad. Un grupo de japoneses incluso se puso a hacerle fotos. Contuve una carcajada, asintiendo ante la intensa mirada del italiano y tomándole de la muñeca para que me siguiera hacia una boca de metro.

Aun nos quedaba un lugar por visitar en París, y tenía el presentimiento de que sería el preferido de Lovino.

-¡Bienvenido a Montmartre! También conocido como el barrio de los pintores.- Exclamé, nada más salir del metro, señalando a mi alrededor como si fuera un presentador de circo. Incluso fingí quitarme el sombrero.

A nuestro alrededor, la calle estaba abarrotada de personas de todo tipo con caballetes y pinceles en mano, charlando con turistas e intentando vender cuadros algunos, concentrados en su obra otros. A Lovino le hacían chiribitas los ojos.

Guié al detective hacia las escaleras de la basílica del Sagrado Corazón, decantándonos por sentarnos en la hierba al igual que mucha otra gente, relajándonos sobre el césped.

El italiano se apresuró a sacar un cuaderno de su bolso y empezó a dibujar con ganas. Sin embargo, al contrario que las veces en las que dibujaba por clara ansiedad, o por aspectos del caso, sus movimientos no eran frenéticos y acelerados sino más relajados, energéticos y deliberados como siempre, pero con cierta paz en ellos.

Sonreí suavemente, dejando a mi compañero dibujar a gusto y tumbándome completamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados, dejando a mi mente divagar.

Sabía por experiencia que si Lovino quería hablar mientras dibujaba lo iniciaría él mismo. Si no sería otro monólogo por mi parte.

Me empezaba a plantear lo del monólogo como forma de al menos aclararme la mente con el tema de el caso y Rumanía cuando el detective rompió el silencio.

-Antonio.- Emití un murmullo ante la mención de mi nombre, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba. Lovino no dejó de dibujar, enfrascado en las líneas que llenaban su hoja (al parecer estaba dibujando gente que pasaba por delante), pero parecía algo más tenso. ¿Dubitativo, tal vez? ¿Inseguro?- Gracias.

Ah.

-No es que no te agradezca que me agradezcas, ¿pero por qué?- Me reí, intuyendo la respuesta, pero queriendo ver si sacaría algo más del italiano. Me mostré todo lo relajado y nada prejuicioso que pude, haciéndole saber a la parte más receptiva de su psique que fuese lo que fuese podía contármelo.

Lovino se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómodo.

-Por… esto.- Murmuró el italiano, sin mirarme todavía, su cara de ese adorable color rojo que acostumbraba a adquirir.- Por enseñarme París. Sé que tú ya habías visto todo esto, y… te agradezco…- Parecía a punto de sufrir una aneurisma de el esfuerzo que le estaba costando encontrar las palabras.

Me reí de buena gana, encantado por la sinceridad de sus palabras y francamente deleitado por todo lo que nuestra relación había progresado.

-¡Ha sido una auténtico placer! Y no lo digo por decir, en serio, ha estado genial. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas, ¡pero con tu compañía es mil veces mejor! De lo contrario habría acabado conversando con las piedras.- Confesé, totalmente honesto.

Lovino soltó una media carcajada divertida que me hizo sonreír lleno de satisfacción.

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas.- Dijo, con más seguridad.- Y por aguantar mis charlas sobre arte. Sé que puede ser insoportable si no es tu tema, y no me mientas, bastardo, sé que el arte te interesa menos que la puta marca de champú que use Kirkland.- Me advirtió, agitando un dedo en mi cara con aire amenazante.

-¡Me has pillado!- Me reí, encogiéndome algo avergonzado.- Pero es interesante como lo cuentas tú, ¿sabes? Lo vives mucho. Es encantador. Podría escucharte todo el día.

El color de la cara de Lovino subió varios grados.

El detective tosió y volvió a esconderse tras su cuaderno. Podía ver sus orejas coloradas tras él.

-Umh.- Murmuró aún tras sus hojas.- Bueno. Pues eso. Gracias, Toni.

Sonreí tan ampliamente que la gente de alrededor empezó a mirarme con cierta preocupación.

-¡De nada, Lovi!

El cuaderno de dibujo me golpeó en la cara.

-¡¿Lovi?! ¡¿Qué coño soy?! ¡¿Un puto peluche de una marca de detergente o algo?!

No pude evitar reírme mientras me frotaba mi dolorida nariz, escuchando a Lovino despotricar.

* * *

 ***Mientras tanto Madeleine disfrutó de su merecido descanso en la inmensa cama matrimonial, encargó todo el menú a la habitación de hotel a cargo de Kirkland, se bañó en after-sun y decidió tomar unas vacaciones a su querida Canadá. Y allí vivió feliz para siempre aceptada entre una comunidad de pingüinos. Fin***

 **Bueno, ahora sabemos a donde nos lleva el próximo capítulo, y a que no sabéis quién hará una aparición?**

 **Espero no haberme pasado con los datos artísticos de Lovino, básicamente le utilizo como** **canalizador de mis frustraciones artísticas ;)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
